Someone else's Son
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: During a drunken night of partying, Goku crosses the line. He pushes the saiyan prince to an anger beyond any he has felt for Goku in a long time. Vegeta hatches a plan to get back at him. Something so sinister and immoral that no one will see it coming, or be able to recover from it when its over. YAOI! Gohan/Vegeta. SMUT! Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in a clear, cloudless blue sky. The heat of late summer beat down upon him as a tall black haired teen made his way down a frequently traveled sidewalk. Before long his final destination loomed in his view, and he hiked a smile up onto his face. Finally he arrived at the door of capsule corp., and he rapped his knuckles against the dense steel door.

It was barely a moment before the door swung open and a familiar face below a fringe of blue hair greeted him.

"Gohan!" She squealed, "Trunks has been asking about you all day. He just cant sit still, he is so excited"

Bulma motioned for him to come in, and Gohan stepped carefully into the room, looking around. His smile widened, and just as Gohan's mouth opened to speak, a small lavender haired boy came speeding into the room.

"Gohan! You're here!"

The youngster came to a halt in front of Gohan, his bright blue eyes sparkling with an excited glow. Gohan matched the chibi's grin with one of his own and nodded.

"Yep! Let the sleep over begin!"

Taking after his father, Gohan flashed a genuine smile. His naturally playful nature meant that he would not only be a good babysitter for Trunks, but he would have fun while doing it.

Bulma smiled with glee. For the first time in forever she was getting out of the house to spend time with her husband and her friends. She was looking forward to actual adult conversation. Grabbing her handbag off the kitchen counter, she glanced at her watch. With a sigh, she turned towards the confines of the house, searching with darting eyes.

"Vegeta!" she called, snatching her keys off the gleaming black counter top.

From the shadows of the house a voice rang out, sending a shiver up Gohans spine.  
"Yes, woman, I'm coming"

Though he knew it was behind them and Vegeta had seemingly changed, Gohan couldn't help but think back to their first meeting every time he heard his voice. Footsteps sounded throughout the room, and Gohan shuffled nervously, looking pointedly around the room. Anywhere but at the man walking in.

He could feel the princes dark stare even without acknowledging it.

"Are you ready, Vegeta?"

Gohan glanced up at the sound of Bulma's voice. His breath caught in his throat when he found Vegeta staring at him.

"Yes, let's get this over with"

Bulma sighed, her hands falling to her hips "now come on, It'll be fun Vegeta."

With his attention still fully squared on Gohan, he ignored his wife's comment and began making his way to the door.  
As the royal saiyan passed him, Gohan felt his blood run cold.

Vegeta shot Gohan a backwards glance, locking eyes with the young half-saiyan. "Remember, " he started, his stare intensifying. "Don't have too much fun while we're out."

Moving his glare to Trunks his voice became slightly less sinister. "Don't forget well be training tomorrow son."

Turning, Vegeta exited Capsule Corp with a cool, confident strut muttering under his breath about time away from training.

Bulma quickly hurried after her husband, turning to flash the boys a quick smile. "Don't worry about him Gohan! All he needs is a few drinks in him!" Looking at her son, she gleamed, "Remember your bedtime! You know how your father gets. Love you!" She shouted as she began chasing after Vegeta.

Blushing from embarrassment, Trunks turned to Gohan excitedly

Gulping thickly, Gohan turned towards the young demi-saiyan, his heart hammering against his rib cage. Ever since his first fateful meeting with Vegeta all those years ago, he had a deep fear for the saiyan prince. He would never admit it to Vegeta, but it was there, and it smouldered in his gullet with a white hot intensity that he just couldn't shake.

Pushing the thought away, he smiled down at Trunks, "so...What do you want to do first?"

Practically vibrating with pent up excitement, Trunks beamed with joy. "I wanna play Mario kart!" With a giggle, the hyacinth-haired tot bounded into the living room.

Gohan sighed, "but you always beat me at Mario Kart..."

XXXXXXXXX

ChiChi turned towards the table, a bottle of Chardonnay clasped in one hand, with wine glasses dangling from the fingers of her free hand.

"Bulma...think we can teach a couple of old saiyans to play canasta?"

Bulma scoffed at chichi. "Yeah right! Teach Goku to do math! You must be joking!"

Bulma moved toward chichi, reaching for the glasses.

"Let's get this party started! I've been looking forward to this all week!" Bulma explained as she took the wine from chichi pouring four full glasses.

Goku raised an eyebrow, looking from Bulma to Vegeta, "Whats math, Vegeta?"

The saiyan prince rolled his dark eyes, "Far behind your low-class comprehension Kakarot"

Goku grabbed the glass offered to him and swallowed the contents in one fell swoop.

Bulma sighed, "ChiChi...I don't know if one bottle is gonna be enough"

ChiChi let out a bark of laughter, flipping a hand in Bulma's direction, "I've got 4 more in the fridge."

Goku sighed, looking around the room. Bulma could tell that she was already losing his attention.

Turning to Chichi, Bulma sighed. "Well we both know how this is going to end." She rolled her eyes and focused her gaze on her husband. "All I wanted was a night of drinking with my husband and this is what I'm going to get...sparring." she whispered to chichi, shifting her gaze back at her companion

Vegeta smirked, having heard every word of his wife's conversation. He glanced over at the taller Saiyan, he snatched his glass off the table, downing its contents in one huge gulp.

XXXXXXXXX

Gohan dropped the controller to the ground with a deep sigh, his brow furrowed in frustration. "Okay Trunks. I think beating me fair and square seven times in a row is enough..."

Trunks giggled, "Well...Goten always beats me." He shrugged.

Gohan chuckled, "Well in that case...I wish Goten was here, show you what for"

Tossing his controller onto the sofa beside him, Trunks stole a glance in Gohans direction, "Where is Goten anyways?"

"Grandpa's..." He muttered, his mind miles away. All he could think about was the purposefully menacing looks Vegeta had shot his way before his departure. Almost like a challenge...and almost like he had a secret.

"Gohan?"

Gohan spaced out contemplating what Vegeta could possibly be getting at with those glares. What was he challenging?

"Gohan?" Trunks tugged at the older sayians shirt. "Gohan?!"

Snapping out of his trance like thoughts Gohan physically shook his head in an attempt to come back to earth. "what, huh?" He chuckled, placing his hand up to mess with his hair much like his father as he smiled down at Trunks.

"What're you doing?" Trunks inquired with a nosy chuckle. "Thinking about your girlfriend?" Trunks chuckled under his breath.

Gohan chuckled, his cheeks glowing scarlet. "No..."

Trunks' grin widened, "Gohans got a girlfriend!"

XXXXXX

Vegeta glared across the table at his fellow Saiyan, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The alcohol had caused a fog to close into the corners of his brain, and he didn't quite like how slow it made him feel.

He shook his head. "Not now, Kakarot..."

"Why not Vegeta?! You never turn down a chance to spar!"

Slamming his hand down on the table, Vegeta stood, leaning across the table towards the oversized drunken idiot. "Because! Anyone with a brain knows that alcohol dulls your reflexes! I have had far too much to drink and-"

"And you're afraid I'll beat ya."

Vegeta felt a surge of intense anger. Balling his hand into a fist, his eyes narrowed even farther, "First of all, clown, nothing about you scares me! Second of-"

"I don't need to be sober to beat you, Vegeta..."

Chichi's eyes grew to the size of small saucers, "Goku..."

Bulma sighed, her palm pressed to her forehead, "Vegeta...just cool it..."

"I know what you're trying to do Kakarot..."

Goku stood, leaning in towards his rival. It was almost as if alcohol brought out the true, savage Saiyan in him, "oh yea? What am I trying to do?"

"You're trying to piss me off!"

Goku stood swiftly, striding quickly towards the refrigerator. Chichi looked on with sudden realization. "Goku, don't!" She yelled angrily as Goku threw the fridge open, grabbing two bottles of wine from within. "Don't worry, chichi." Goku reassured. "I'll be fine." He said before slamming back both bottles of wine back-to-back. After finishing, Goku let out a long, deep, drawn-out belch before turning on his heels and eyeing Vegeta coyly. "There!" He exclaimed "Now we're even Vegeta!" He looked on at the Sayain prince with adventurous eyes.

"Great!" Bulma shouted shrilly. "Now not only do we not have our husbands," she turned to chichi. "But now we don't even have anymore to drink!"

Chichi laughed patting Burma on the back. "Don't worry, I made a pitcher of margaritas and hid it in the freezer earlier!"

"C'mon vegeta, lets spar! It'll be fun!" Goku chuckled ignorantly.

"You're on kakarot!" Vegeta growled under his breath.

In a flash, Vegeta flew forward, appearing inches in front of Goku's face in a fraction of a second. With a deafening roar, he slammed his fist into Goku's nose as hard as he could possibly manage. Beneath his knuckles he felt a satisfying snap of bones and cartilage.

"How dare you imply that the prince of all saiyans is weak?!" He screamed, swinging the same fist before Goku could react, connecting squarely to the side of a head seemingly made of cinder block.

"That's the spirit Vegeta!"

With a growl, Vegeta lunged forward, shoving him away with all of his strength. Goku stumbled and nearly fell, but somehow managed to stand upright.

"You ignorant low-class!" He lunged forward again, but Goku dodged him easily.

"What's wrong, Vegeta? You getting tired?"

A growl, deep in his throat, "shut your mouth!" Vegeta's intensity was matched with a telling smile, which did nothing more than anger him. The truth was...Vegeta was tired, and stumbling, and his thoughts were a jumbled mess that he couldn't keep straight. The truth was, he was too drunk to fight, and that thought terrified and angered him all at once.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath before wiping his brow. "I didn't even want to come to this stupid party!" Vegeta growled. "Bulma drug me out against my wishes to continue training!" He exclaimed in fury. "I don't see the point in these childish earthling distractions anyways." Vegeta muttered, his temple vein twitching in anger and irritation.

"I'm leaving" he said as he turned to Bulma.

Bulma shot up, placing her hands on her hips to begin ranting to her husband, but he flew off before she ever got a word in.

"Ughhhh!" Bulma screeched shrilly. "I don't know why he has to be like that. Why can't he just let loose once in awhile?!" Bulma complained to Chichi.

Chichi turned to her companion, sighing. "I don't know Bulma. I wish I understood them and their priorities." She looked on at her own husband who had now began training on his own in the absence of Vegeta. "I wish I knew..." she said through another sigh, pouring two very tall margaritas for the two of them.

XXXXXXXX

Gohan slowly crept out of the room, slowly pulling the door shut behind him in an effort to make the least amount of noise possible. It had taken close to 45 minutes...but Trunks was asleep.

With a deep sigh of relief, he turned from the room to make his way towards the living room. As he passed the front door, he heard footsteps coming up to the door. He gave a frown of puzzlement. He had been under the impression that they would be gone for a long time. Out late. What were they doing back already?

Still pondering, Gohan was taken by surprise when the door flung open just a second later. Swaying in the doorway, Vegeta looked livid, his power level spiking to out on control proportions.

"O-oh! Vegeta! You're back...where's Bulma?" Stumbling through the door, Vegeta kicked it shut behind him before he rounded on Gohan.

Vegeta glared down at Goku's oldest boy menacingly.

"You're just like Kakarot!" He snarled, stumbling up to Gohan.

Within inches of Gohans face, Vegeta whispered, "Nosy and incredibly vocal..." the sayain prince hiccuped before quickly breaking the harsh glare he held on Gohan.

Turning towards the hall Vegeta slowly moved towards his bedroom. As he walked along the hall walls for support, Vegeta continued, "Except of course your brain functions in overdrive."

Vegeta turned on his heels, almost losing his balance before catching himself in the doorframe of his bedroom. Turning back towards the living room and the younger sayain, Vegeta chuckled. "Whereas I'm not sure Kakarot has a brain to function!"

Vegeta then stumbled into his room closing the door behind him. After having his laugh Vegeta couldn't help but brood on Kakarot's arrogance. It infuriated him. With every passing moment Vegetas anger boiled to new heights. Brooding, Vegeta began stumbling from one end of the room to the other, pacing. He couldn't let Kakarot get away with making him a fool. He was saiyan royalty! This was preposterous.

'I must find a way to put Goku in his place once and for all,' Vegeta thought. 'Something that he can never forget...' the saiyan prince threw himself on his bed, racking his brain for inspiration.

Standing in the living room, Gohan stared absentmindedly at the floor, his mind whirling.

What in the world was even happening?

With a sigh, he turned to glance at the couch.

Even though he was originally supposed to be babysitting, he supposed that now he could technically go home. Staying in the house with Vegeta was downright terrifying, but he couldn't leave little Trunks alone with a drunk father.

He made his way towards the couch, his mind a jumbled mess.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness was absolute, stifling in its intensity

In the pitch black of the night, Gohans sleep was fitful and restless. He tossed endlessly, his mind a void of thoughts and emotions. The visions that haunted him were powerful and moving, playing like a movie reel behind his closed lids. He whimpered in the darkness, rolling onto his side, his arms coming up to wrap around the sheet draping over him. A wickedly hard erection raged between his legs, straining against his boxers, begging to be free.

"No...don't stop."

He whimpered again, his voice heavy with sleep.

Beads of sweet, salty sweat rolled off the sayain's pasty white skin despite the comfortable temperature of the room. Arching his back, Gohan grunted, becoming more restless by the minute.

"Mmm..." gohan moaned under his breath as his erection pulsed, his fantasies intensifying.

In the stillness, he was watched, the figure hiding in the shadows like an animal in the night. Its lips pulled back, revealing a glimmering set of predatorial fangs. Standing at the edge of the room, the figure's eyes zeroed in on Gohan's clear restlessness. With arms crossed the figure began to survey the situation.

Rolling again, this time to his back, Gohan threw his legs apart, his hips rising into the air. His angelic face pulled into a snarl, and he turned, the sheet draped over his chest flowing down his soft white skin and pooling on the floor beside him, forgotten.

His erection throbbed and jerked as he bucked his hips forward, biting his lip, nearly containing a whimper.

"I need..."

His voice was low, barely a whisper.

In the darkness the figure moved forward, a huff of laughter resounding around the room.

The teen moved again, his thighs quivering with his need.

"Uhn...need...to cum"

Another chuckle in the shadows, and now the person watching him had reached the edge of the couch, staring down at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Uh, Vi-Videl..." Gohan stammered, sucking in a quick breath as Videl moved her hand across the stiff bulge in his pants._

 _Videl flashed Gohan a seducing smile as she caressed the hardening member through his pants, causing it to pulsate._

 _"What's the matter Gohan?" She asked innocently. "Don't you like it?"_

 _Videl gave Gohan a pouting face as she ran her slender fingers across his jeans, stopping on his zipper._

 _Gohan thrusted into Videl's touch, longing for her caress._

 _"Don't stop..." Gohan pleaded with her._

 _Gohan groaned, his breath hitching in his lungs as he felt a new warmth come over him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shadow flitted forward, coming to kneel beside the horny teenage Saiyan. Lithe fingers worked quickly to work his leaking member free from his undergarments. Those same slender fingers worked across Gohans throbbing shaft, and farther. Skeletal fingers danced across the smooth, rounded head, breaking the young ones willpower and forcing him to arch his back, pushing into the touch.

Gohan inhaled sharply, hissing through his teeth.

"Oh god...don't...don't stop"

Another chuckle escaped his shadowy lover in the darkness, who proceeded to lean forward and swallowed him whole.

The warmth was everywhere, wrapping around and consuming him. All he felt was its blaze and his sweat, he tasted the musk in the air and heard his own strangled cries, though he couldn't break sleeps stranglehold.

Utterly, he was owned, and he knew it.

At that moment he knew the inevitable could and would not be stopped. He knew that his heart had been taken over...

His strength and his will burst, and he let out a jerking, stifled yelp.

In a flash, a hand lashed out, falling across the Demi-saiyan mouth to stifle his cries.

Tongue lashing out, working him carefully, forcing him to buck his hips, driving his weeping cock deeper, forcing his seducer to gag and wretch.

The fingers fell from his panting mouth, to fall against his collar bone, caressing his smooth, hot skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Videl slowly tugged on Gohan's zipper, releasing some of the pressure from his pulsating erection. Seductively, she flicks open the button on his jeans before placing her whole hand on his large bulge._

 _"Oh, Gohan!" Videl moaned quietly, feeling her own body temperature rise._

 _Thrusting upward Gohan pumped against Videl's hand, pleading with his eyes._

 _"Please, Videl..." Gohan grunted as Videl moved her hand into his boxers grabbing his pulsating member and removing it from its prison. Slowly, Videl moved her hand up and down his rock-hard shaft, looking seductively up at Gohan from between his legs._

 _Pre-cum began to flow freely from Gohan. Leaning down, Videl flicked her tongue along his shaft, licking the pre-cum from his leaking cock. In one swift motion, Videl took Gohan's entirety into her warm, awaiting mouth. Gohan gasped, involuntarily thrusting into her mouth. Videl moaned, sending sweet vibrations across Gohan's cock._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan groaned, deep and guttural in his throat. His hand snaked down, entwining in a mess of dark hair. He pressed his palm down, forcing his lovers head down, shoving his aching cock farther into the confines of the hot waiting mouth.

"God...yes...harder"

His lover complied, sucking the shaking teens hot, pulsing cock until it slid farther and farther down, taking it deeper and deeper inside. Choking back a cry, Gohan bucked harder, his cock throbbing, begging for release.

"Please...I want to cum...Vi-Videl"

A growl rumbled in the darkness, and Gohan yipped in pain, sharp fangs poking into the sensitive skin of his quivering manhood.

"Don't. Hurts...want...wanna cum"

He pushed harder, trying in vain to fit his entire dick into the mouth surrounding him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Gohan moaned as Videl worked his member from tip to base, flicking her tongue lightly across the entire length. Gohan bucked as he felt himself begin to pulsate harder under his crush's tongue._

 _"I'm gonna..." he moaned, bucking his hips into Videl's warm, wet mouth while pulling her down onto himself by tugging at her raven locks._

 _"Videl," he breathed. "I'm gonna cum..." Gohan moaned as he felt himself let go, spewing his creamy white seed into Videl's waiting mouth._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lover could feel Gohan's thrusting intensify, his member pulsing rapidly. Sensing Gohan was close to finish, the shadowy figure slipped Gohan's hardness out, stroking it wildly.

Gohan's grunted, his brain barely able to comprehend the pleasure overriding me. His essence shot out of him in a fountain spray, coating the hands stroking him. With a disgusted growl, the cloaked lover stood, wiping Gohan's seed onto the nearby sheet, before flinging it onto the young saiyan's exposed body.

Without a single word, the presence moved away, a sinister smile glinting in the blackness as Gohan sat bolt upright, breathing heavily.

Gohan panted and groaned. His mind went into overdrive, pushing him towards the edge of sleep and yanking him into consciousness abruptly and painfully.

Gohan was hit with shame, confusion, the horror of realization, and debilitating fear.

A shadow, black against the darkness, moving from the room, and he was clenched with a panic.

"Hello?"

Another sound, this one recognizable, yet no less terrifying. Laughing in the blackness. Pulling the sheet even around him, Gohan stood, trembling on weak legs. The figure turned, and a sliver of moonlight fell across his face and revealed him. Gohan felt his knees buckle beneath him, and landed in a broken heap on the floor.

"Vegeta?!"

He felt the shockwave of post orgasmic bliss washing over him, and knew he would fail if he made an attempt to get to his feet. Gohan sat unmoving in the darkness as the shadow that had been revealed as the prince of all saiyans left the room. Mouth agape, Gohan felt stunned, shocked and clouded by confusion.

Seconds ticked by painfully, morphing into moments, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Gohan felt stable enough to stand. When he finally stood, he felt the crippling embarrassment only grow stronger. He still felt the tingling itch of fingertips tracing over his prickled flesh, the unmistakable lingering scent in the air that was not his own.

Stumbling, he collapsed onto the couch once more, his breath escaping in a whoosh of air.

Like every 16 year old boy, he had experienced the confusion and embarrassment of a wet dream before. Though this was nothing new, the feeling was different. The smug look on Vegeta's face and the feeling of lingering sensation around his manhood, and his mind was spinning, reeling and turning in disbelief.

It couldn't be true. It was a dream, and he had been seeing things. Although, did that mean he had dreamt of Vegeta?

He couldn't remember...

He shook his head. No, never.

The shadows had been playing tricks with his mind, toying with him. Though it had seemed so very real, he knew without a doubt that there was exactly zero possibility of the nagging in the back of his mind being true. At the very least, if it was true and Vegeta had been standing there, he had heard him grunting and thought Gohan had had nothing but a nightmare and had come out to gloat. Worst case scenario, he had known what was really happening...though Gohan thought the chances of that were slim. Gohan had been covered, and there was no way anyone from the outside looking in would be able to tell it was anything but a bad dream.

With yet another sigh, he grabbed hold of the unmarred white fabric covering his body and his hand came away sticky and wet. Making a face, he used his other hand to gingerly pull the sheet away.

What he saw made his heart leap in his chest, and his breath catch behind a brick wall in his throat. When he fell asleep, he had been wearing loose grey shorts pulled over the silky black fabric of his boxers.

Now, he was presented with nothing but his bare lap. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high, beaming down on the back of Gohans neck with intense heat, though he barely noticed it. He heard laughter to his left, where Trunks and Goten fought playfully, testing each other for a strength or a weakness. Chi-chi and Bulma sat behind him at a table, laughing gleefully with Krillen and 18.

His gaze was set, statuesque and unmoving, on the scene unfolded before him. His father, and Vegeta, fighting as usual. Though this was not at all new, Gohan felt a crackling electricity in the air that he had never experienced before. Vegeta had acted no different towards Gohan this morning, though the fire behind his eyes had seemed to take on a new glow. Gohan didn't know if this was reality or his own imagination, but he found himself unable to hold Vegetas stare regardless. Though he was unsure if his apprehension was caused by embarrassment or fear.

With a yell, Goku flipped in the air, landing behind Vegeta and landing a bone rattling elbow to the back of the saiyan princes head. Grunting, Vegeta tumbled forward, but it was obvious that he was down but not out. Pushing his weight into his palms, he thrust outward and up, coming up on his hands and extending his legs up and out, catching Goku under the chin with his heel.

Goku stumbled and nearly fell, and before he could right himself, Vegeta had followed through and landed on his feet. Spinning quickly, Vegeta regained his balance and lashed out towards the taller saiyans head. He missed, but just barely, and Goku reached out, grabbing hold of his ankle and pulling Vegeta to the ground. Landing with a thud on his back, Vegetas face distorted in a snarl of pain mixed with a growl of determination. His rage took hold of him, and he pulled his arm up, clasping his hands together and driving his elbow wickedly into the hollow behind Gokus knee.

Yelping, Goku collapsed forward, but rolled, and before he could catch a breath Vegeta was on him, clocking Goku with a jab to the gut that knocked the wind from his lungs.

Coughing and sputtering, but still in good spirits, Goku held his arms up to block his face, "Jeez, Vegeta! No need to take it so seriously! This is just for fun!"

Panting, Vegeta lowered his fist. A chuckle grew in his throat, and he glanced over at Gohan. The spark ignited behind his eyes once more, and Gohan gulped and turned away nervously. Something about Vegeta suddenly made him feel small again. Goku got to his feet, brushing dirt off of his shirt.

"Lets do something a little different, Kakarot"

"Like what, Vegeta?"

"I want to spar with that brat of yours"

Gohan started and jerked around, eyes widening and darting between the onyx eyed prince and his father. "Me?!"

Goku chuckled and shrugged, "Why not, Gohan! It will be fun!"

Gohan visibly wilted, still refusing to make eye contact with Vegeta. It was just too odd, too unlike him, and so embarrassing. Something bad would come from this, he just knew it. He nodded despite the war raging on inside of him, and took a few steps forward towards Vegeta.

With a curt wave, Goku took his leave, making his way towards the table where Chi-Chi sat amungst friends. "Ill just be over here, Gohan. Wouldn't want to get in your way! Good luck, son!"

Without a word, Gohan nodded in Vegetas direction, still averting his eyes.

The pure blooded saiyan rushed forward, kicking up dirt around him as he charged the teen. Gohan rolled to the right, missing Vegeta's attack by inches, feeling the air around his face shift as a white gloved fist barely grazed his cheek. Flipping around, he threw a punch of his own, only to find his fist had been grabbed and pushed to the side like it was nothing but a bothersome fly.

Shaking himself mentally, Gohan punched again, but his blow was easily dodged, and he was greeted by a boot to the rib cage. He skittered away, coughing at the sharp twinge of pain. His racing thoughts and confusion at the events of the night before had him at anything but the top of his game, yet he couldnt shake the odd feeling Vegeta knew something.

Flashing forward, he kicked out, and Vegeta moved around, blindsiding him with an elbow to the temple. Yelping, Gohan smashed forward, falling onto the unforgiving ground with an oomph. His confusion and tormented thoughts were too much, there was no way he could land a hit, and Vegeta had caught on and was toying with Gohan like a cat after a mouse. Gohan jumped up, refusing to show his weakness.

"Whats the matter, brat? Didn't you sleep well last night?"

Gohan felt the breath pulled from his lungs and his mind exploded with thoughts, racing so fast they caught up with, and overlapped each other. He felt as if suddenly made of stone, unable to move, think, feel, or even breathe. Visions of the night before flashed across his mind as if it were his last moment on earth. With every beat of his heart, his fear multiplied by ten. Vegeta knew something, he had just admitted it. What did he know? What was he trying to say?

"Wh-what?"

The word that fell from his mouth was involuntary and frightening. His voice was high pitched with fear and cracked in the middle. His world was crumbling around him, and he was trying to scramble to pick up the pieces. The fear had him paralyzed, and Vegeta took advantage of it. Moving too fast for Gohans eyes to follow, he sprinted behind the younger man, grabbing him swiftly in a choke hold. Gohan brought his hands up to pry at Vegetas forearms, though his struggling was in vain. Vegeta locked his ankle around Gohans, and pulled the youngsters legs out from under him, forcing him down onto the ground. When he had him down, Vegeta chuckled.

"I will break you, boy. Like I broke you last night"

"What?! Vegeta! What did you see?"

Gohan felt his fear turning into a panic, and he drew in a shuddering breath. He swallowed a burning lump of tears in his throat. Vegeta leaned down, his mouth inches from Gohans ear, his breath hot, and washing over Gohan like lava from a volcano. The prince chuckled, leaning heavily on his victim.

"Oh, you poor naive little boy. It isn't what I saw that should be troubling you."

Vegeta loosened his grip and released Gohan, slowly straightening. Gohan drew in a deep breath, fighting back troubled emotions. Though he had somehow known it all along, he was rattled by the reality of last nights events. It hadn't been just a dream after all. He would be lying if he had said he wasnt at all surprised at his own thoughts, or lack thereof. Along with his nervousness and fear, he felt something else entirely; curiosity. Far from feeling ashamed and repulsed, he felt an odd shock pulsing through him. When he turned, Vegeta hadn't gone far, and his father was standing nearby, a concerned look shadowing his features,

"Gohan? Are you alright?"

Gohan made his way forward, his fists clenched at his sides. When he got to his father, he turned to face Vegeta. In the moments following Vegetas confession, he found himself overcome with anxiousness. In an instant, his entire mentality had been changed. Even when Goku spoke, Gohan couldn't tear his eyes away from the dark prince.

"Okay Gohan, its getting late. We really should be heading home."

Slowly, Gohan shook his head. "I'm sorry, father. I promised Trunks I would stay another night." He flashed his father a quick smile, before returning his sights to Vegeta. "If that's okay, anyway"

Goku shrugged, scratching his head "Well sure, son, no problem. How come you didn't tell me earlier?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, barely able to contain a sadistic grin. Vegeta matched his maniacal smile, and when Gohan finally uttered a word, his voice was low and sickeningly sweet.

"I'm sorry, something came up"


	4. Chapter 4

Hours seemed to crawl by at a snails pace, and finally, some time long after dark, the house was dead quiet and Trunks was snoring happily in his room.

Gohan sat stone still on the couch, his head hung low, hands clasped tightly in his lap. Though it had gone unspoken between them in the hours since Goku had left, Gohan and Vegeta held a mutual understanding that something would happen that night. The knowledge that he hadn't been alone in his dreams the night before had Gohans mind in a new place, somewhere it had never gone before. His determination was set, and he would be sure to get the answers to ease his mind before the night was over.

Sighing, he brought one hand up to run through his hair, and was shocked to realize he was trembling. In the span of just a few hours, he had been taken and broken down, turned into a shell of who he felt he used to be. This was too odd, too hard to understand. Bringing his hands up in front of his face, he watched with bloodshot eyes as they shook before him. Though it wasn't fear he felt, but nervousness.

Just then, he felt a presence behind him, and the tightening, prickling sensation at the back of his mind like he was being watched. Gohan turned, though he felt a sense of dread as he did so. In the shadow of the hallway, a figure loomed in the ink black darkness. Steeling himself against the flashes of warning in his mind, Gohan brought himself to standing. The figure stood unmoving for so long that Gohan began to doubt himself. An eternity passed, and finally the figure took a step forward. Gohan swallowed thickly, and pushed himself to move. He made his way around the back of the couch until he was facing the figure completely, and the shadow continued its stiff movements.

Finally, the prince came into view, a sadistic grin cutting his features. Gohan still felt unable to lock eyes with Vegeta, and averted his gaze. When Vegetas low voice reached his ears, Gohan shivered involuntarily.

"I'm surprised that you're still awake"

Pulling what was left of his confidence into his voice, Gohan spoke up, "You knew I would be"

Chuckling evilly, Vegeta nodded, "Yes, I guess I did"

The full blooded saiyan crossed his arms and shifted to one side, his smile morphing into a sneer. sucking in a wavering breath, Gohan forced himself to speak his mind.

"What happened, Vegeta?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, boy"

Gohan nodded, and swallowed again. This was so sudden and odd, so unlike the Vegeta he thought he knew. Something had changed in an instant, and Gohan wasn't sure how to react or feel. Slowly, he pushed himself to look at the shadowed saiyan.

The heat behind Vegetas normally stone cold eyes was surprising and intense. Gohan felt hypnotized, unable to pull himself away.

"Listen, Half-breed. If you tell anyone what I did, or what I'm about to do, I will hurt you. I will make you feel a new kind of pain. I will end you, brat, Do you understand me?"

Gohans brow furrowed, though he had heard every uttered word, one phrase in particular had him confused. "What you're about to do? Vegeta?"

Before he knew what to say or even think, Vegeta was advancing on him, pressing him back, driving him towards the couch. Gohan was powerless to stop him at that moment, and they both knew it.

"Sit, boy"

Gohan did as he was told, lowering himself with quivering knees. He was totally at the mercy of the saiyan prince, and felt himself yearning for what he hoped would happen, despite himself. Leaning over him, Vegeta came ever closer, until their chests touched and their breath mingled into a single current. Vegeta pushed him back, until Gohan was laying beneath him. Gohan felt the touch of a hand, a hand rough and calloused, toughened by the reality of a broken existence, sinking lower and lower until...

"Oh god..."

Gohan felt a tightening pressure around his stiffening manhood, through the denim of his jeans. Vegeta leaned into him, his hand shifting and tightening, moving in a way that caused fire to form in a burning pool around Gohans tailbone. Gohan arched back, pressing his hips forward and tossing his head back. The feeling was new and alien to him. Spending most of your time alone studying didn't leave much time for socializing, let alone anything sexual, be it alone or with another person.

"Vegeta.."

Anything else he had hoped to say was thrown out the window when he felt lips against his own, searching, devouring, parting. His lips fell apart, and he felt Vegetas tongue dip into his mouth, and a shiver traveled up his spine and slammed into his brain. He leaned into the kiss, begging for the fire of another body's warmth against his, begging for a release and sensation as he had experienced in the night before.

As the princes tongue explored inside his mouth, Gohan felt a hand tugging at his zipper and yanking it down. He welcomed the feeling of freedom he was presented with as his jeans slid down his hips and his throbbing need was exposed to the world. Gohan groaned as cool air hit his aching cock, the sensation almost too much to handle.

Vegeta broke their contact and sat back, straddling Gohans thighs. His eyes studying, menacing and cat like in their intensity. Gohan felt the judgement of Vegetas eyes and turned away. He suddenly felt exposed and embarrassed at his naked member. Gohan reached down, wrapping one hand around his hardness, in an attempt to both quench his thirst and hide himself.

In one swift movement, Vegeta pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing the garment over his shoulder and exposing rigid lines of heaving muscle. Gohan gasped, unable to tear his eyes away. He knew that Vegeta wasn't done with him, but the suspense was killing him. He moved his hand up his hard shaft, feeling that newly familiar feeling of lightning radiating in every limb. Before long, Vegeta had batted his hand away, and Gohan whimpered in disappointment.

Gohan studied Vegetas slick flesh and the bulges of muscle beneath, and was caught slightly by surprise when Vegeta wrapped his fingers around Gohans throbbing dick. Steadily, Gohan felt him moving, and he slammed his eyes shut, afraid of what would happen if he was met with Vegetas daring stare once again.

He felt Vegeta shifting around him, and then a hot wetness engulfed him. He sputtered, gasping at the feeling. A feeling he definitely recognized. This was something he knew, this was something familiar. He pried his worried eyes open, and was bombarded by a sight that almost made him pass out. Vegeta had moved down his body, and now all Gohan could see was the princes hot mouth around his pulsing cock.

Grinning around his mouth full of flesh, Vegeta glanced up, locking eyes with the youngster behind hooded lids. Gohan felt a wave of electricity and a tightening at the base of his cock and felt as if he had been knocked in the head. Those eyes, those midnight eyes, were way too much for him to handle right now.

He felt his body betray him, and a shock wave rocked his system and gave him a hard shove, and before he knew it, he lost his already sub par grip on his willpower. Crying out, Gohan spilled every last drop of himself inside of Vegetas waiting mouth. Still shaking from the aftershock, Gohan snarled and grunted, twitching.

Slowly, the royal saiyan straightened, his expression one of disgust. Behind his eyes, Gohan could see the beast that he knew had always been there, swimming just below the surface. Still watching the teen he held clenched between his legs, Vegeta leaned over the edge of the couch and spit, launching Gohans essence into the darkness. Mouth open in surprise, Gohan watched as Vegeta leaned down, towering over him.

"Listen, Half-breed. Dont fucking cum in my mouth, got it?"

Gohan nodded, feeling his cheeks flush crimson, though he knew and was more than thankful that Vegeta couldn't see his embarrassment. Gohan sighed and turned away, the awkward feeling in the air too much for him. Though he had enjoyed himself, he hadn't asked for any of this. He felt small and ashamed of himself. He had barely lasted two minutes, but the hot, wet, sensation around him had been too much and he hadn't been able to contain himself.

Swinging his legs around, Gohan slid off the couch, standing with his pants still around his ankles. He heard Vegeta shifting behind him, but gave it no second thought. Frowning, he reached down, grabbing handfuls of denim and pulling it up over his hips. He suddenly felt small and weak, and he hated it. He felt awkward and in the way. Everything had gone from mind bending pleasure to heart wrenching pain in less time than it took for him to realize it.

"You're not finished, brat"

Vegetas voice was barely audible, and when Gohan turned to question him, he found himself face to face with the prince of saiyans. As soon as he turned, Gohan felt himself being pushed, forced backwards, as the shorter man grabbed his chin and threw his head back, exposing the tender flesh of his throat. Vegeta bit into him at the exact moment Gohans back slammed against the wall. They had reached the end of the line, and Gohan knew he had nowhere to run if he had decided to flee. Vegetas teeth sank into the creamy flesh of Gohans collar bone, and the young one let out a barking cry.

Gohan felt waves of heat flash through him, and his hands came up to push against Vegeta, the pain bursting like fireworks behind his closed eyes. Finally, Vegeta came away, his lips wet with a sheen of saliva mingled with Gohans sweat. Though the beast inside Vegeta was still there, and still seething beneath the surface, Gohan saw a new emotion behind those eyes. Lust.

The change in Vegeta was new and unexpected, and Gohan had to admit at that moment he was intrigued. Gone were his feelings of shame and self pitty, and he found himself glowing with pride. Vegeta was panting, straining against his own desire. Gohan was more than pleased with the knowledge that he himself had been the one to cause it. He bucked forward, pressing his chest against Vegetas, and grinned to himself when Vegeta growled, low and under his breath.

"Whats the matter, Vegeta?"

"Watch your mouth, low-class"

Chuckling, Gohan took it upon himself to push the prince and see what he could get away with. "Oh, What are you gonna do, Vegeta?"

Faster than lightning, Vegeta grabbed Gohan by his unkempt black hair, ripping his head back.

"I would watch how you speak to me, boy. I could easily end your puny existence" Vegeta chuckled a bit as he spoke, "You will do as I command, runt"

With as much force as he used to force Gohans head back,Vegeta pushed Gohan to the floor.

"On your knees, boy"

Vegeta towered over Gohan, his pulsing member mere inches from Gohans now agape mouth. Vegeta emitted a cocky smirk. He was back in control. With one swift flick of his wrist he discarded his belt across the room, allowing his pants to loosen and reveal his need to Gohan. Placing his right hand on the wall in front of him, he used his other to pin Gohans shoulder back. Now Vegetas throbbing member was just shy of touching Gohans lips. In a deep snarling voice Vegeta spat his first command.

"Lick it, you insignificant brat"

Gohan did as he was told, fearing repercussion if he disobeyed. The serious tone in Vegetas voice told the younger saiyan that he was not to be denied. Glancing up, he saw Vegetas face, a mask of shadows, staring down at him. Letting his mouth fall open, he pushed his tongue out until it connected with the slick rounded tip of Vegetas cock. He tasted the salty elixir of a forbidden fruit, barely out of reach. He craved it. He felt his own sore, wilted member lurch to life and he groaned. Never in a million years would he have imagined just yesterday that he would have been forced to his knees to worship the cock of his fathers rival. He knew he was in too deep, and there was no turning back.

"I want more."

Another cocky smirk ran across Vegetas face, in part because he had Gohan right where he wanted him, and in part because his rock hard member was begging for release.

"I think we can accommodate those desires" Vegeta snarled as he grabbed Gohans messy hair again.

Forcing Gohans head back and into the wall, Vegeta rammed his pulsing cock into Gohans mouth. Holding back a moan, Vegeta bucked into the back of Gohans throat before pulling himself back slightly. Gohans warm mouth felt incredibly good, but Vegeta didn't dare let Gohan know. He rammed once more into Gohan, and hearing Gohan gag and choke on him only made Vegeta's cock pulse harder. Pulling out again, Vegeta paused, staring down at his victim. In a low commanding voice Vegeta spoke, "Suck it dry, now"

Pulling in a ragged breath, Gohan collected his thoughts. He slid his tongue along the underside of Vegetas shaft, feeling bulging veins and rivers of blood thrumming just beneath the surface. He tightened his lips around the thick, warm need that overwhelmed his airway. At that moment he would have given anything to hear Vegeta moan his name, to bring the once great prince of a warrior race to his knees, trembling and convulsing in pleasure. He groaned at the feeling of his mouth filled with something so taboo.

Sucking hard, he pushed forward, feeling Vegetas cock stretch the opening of his throat. Breathing deeply, he continued to press into it, forcing it back and down his throat. He slid back, allowing Vegetas dick to pull out of his mouth until only the tip remained. He swirled his tongue around the smooth head, and nipped at it playfully with his teeth before engulfing it again, pulling it deep inside of him. The taste was better than he had ever imagined, and he relished in it.

Vegeta threw his head back in pleasure as Gohan worked his tongue and mouth over his pleading manhood. Unable to control it, Vegeta let a small barely audible moan escape his lips. He could feel every flick of Gohans tongue and the feeling was overwhelming. Vegeta could feel himself edging closer and closer to release with every movement Gohan made. Unable to contain himself any longer, Vegeta began thrusting in and out of Gohans mouth. Another moan escaped Vegeta, this time louder. He could feel Gohans tongue tickle the veins on the bottom of his member. Again, his head fell back, and Vegeta could feel himself preparing for explosion.

Gohan quickened his pace, sliding down and back up, repeating, increasing his speed. Vegeta was pushing into him with a newly released madness, thrusting, pushing, and moaning deep in his throat. Gohan felt Vegeta begin to shake. He felt the proud saiyan begin to bend before him. Gohan threw himself forward, and sucked Vegeta as far as he could down his throat, and then Gohan felt him break.

Collapsing forward, Vegeta let out a choked gasp as he came, his forehead banging against the cool wall with a thud. Gohans mouth filled with a salty, sweet flood of warmth, and he groaned at the taste. His groaning causing vibrations that pulled another grunt from Vegeta. With a final throb from his spent cock, Vegeta pulled away from Gohan, his breathing quick and heavy.

Gohan fell back against the wall, resting on his haunches. He moved his tongue inside of his mouth, tasting Vegeta on his lips.

"Swallow it, boy"

Gohan smiled, gulping thickly. He felt rivers of seed wash down his throat, and he shivered at the thought. He knew at that moment, more than ever, that Vegeta had won. Vegeta knew it too, which was apparent by the rumble of laughter that started deep within him, and echoed throughout the room. Replacing his quickly deflating manhood into his pants, Vegeta turned to leave the room.

"Look at you, boy. Son of Kakarot. What would your father think of his precious son now?"

Gohan hung his head, drawing the back of his fist across his mouth. A flash of guilt erupted within him and he sighed. From the darkness beyond the hallway, a voice, and though Vegetas voice was hushed, Gohan heard every word.

"I own you now"


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed by quickly, and before he knew it, Gohan realized it had been 3 days since the night with Vegeta. Early the morning after, Gohan had gone home before Vegeta had even woken, preferring to avoid any awkwardness. Though he didn't regret what had happened, he worried that spending any more time near the man who he knew on a more intimate level than anyone else would do nothing but confuse him further.

He replayed the events of that night constantly in his mind, overly analyzing every word and every breath. His opinion of Vegeta had more than changed, and he felt a slight remorse that he could never go back now. Something stirred in the back of his consciousness, and he sighed. He had been avoiding thinking about it, and in doing that, he realized, had been in denial.

The truth was, he had enjoyed himself. Enjoyed the danger and the feeling of unclean actions and dirty thoughts. Though something still troubled him. Had he enjoyed the acts because of what was being done to him, or who was doing it? Of that, he still wasn't sure. Vegeta was a mean spirited, arrogant, monster of a man, but Gohan no longer thought of him that way. Vegeta was someone he shared a secret with.

He thought back to the first day Vegeta had come to earth. The day he had met the prince of his entire race. On that day, all of those years ago, all he felt was sheer, unadulterated fear. He had been so young, and Vegeta had been so strong.

Vegeta still held a strength for him. Something that could not be shaken or broken, something that Gohan envied. Now, Gohan thought of him, of their night, constantly, and that knowledge nagged at his brain like never before. Given the chance, Gohan knew he would do it again, but why?

Gohan heard a quick knock at his bedroom door, and was wrenched from his daydreaming. Clearing his throat, he forced himself to speak.

"Yeah?"

He was greeted by his mothers voice, sounding cheerful. "Gohan! Trunks is here to see you!"

"Oh! Okay, mom! Ill be right out!"

Gohan inhaled sharply, and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood, grabbing his shirt off the floor with one swift motion and tugging it on over his head. He knew that if Trunks had shown up, there was a good chance that Vegeta had as well. He turned the doorknob and threw his door open, stepping out into the brightly lit hallway. He heard voices in the kitchen, along with the light music of dishes clinking against one another.

Gohan stood in the quiet hall, listening intently at the chorus of voices in the next room. He could hear Bulma and Trunks, which surely meant Vegeta had come as well. His parents and Goten were with them, but no matter how carefully he listened, he didn't hear another voice.

Could Vegeta be avoiding him?

The thought made him sink with a mixture of self doubt and disappointment. Sighing, he turned to make his way towards the kitchen, and heard his bedroom door creak slowly closed. Spinning on the spot, he jumped when he came face to face with the one who had occupied his thoughts nonstop for the past three days.

"Vegeta!"

The prince took a swift step forward, clapping his hand over Gohan's lips, "Idiot! Lower your voice, do you want to get us caught!?"

Gohan pulled Vegeta's hand away, "Well no, Vegeta, but-"

"Shut up! Get in here!"

Vegeta yanked Gohan's bedroom door open and gave him a hard shove.

Closing the door quietly behind them, Vegeta pushed Gohan towards the bed. He was more than careful not to make a sound as he pinned the younger saiyan to the mattress below.

Gohan looked up, his eyes getting caught by Vegeta's stone cold stare.

"Vegeta, I didn't know you were-"

Vegeta released one of Gohans wrists and instead used his free hand to drop down and tug at Gohans zipper. Gasping, Gohans eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Vegeta! We cant...my parents..."

Vegeta continued his handiwork on Gohans pants, revealing the saiyans already bulging package.

"Think of it as a lesson in keeping quiet, runt"

With that, Vegeta began stroking Gohans member and massaging his own massive bulge still hidden in his pants. Gohan sucked in a breath, his spine arching at the feeling. The feeling of delicious danger that he had already felt from their secret encounter three days before was multiplied times a million.

Gohan glanced over Vegetas shoulder at the door, but said nothing. Vegeta tugged him violently, and Gohan felt that though he knew he should know better, he didn't want it to end. Gohan was at the mercy of his captor, and it was blatantly obvious.

"Ah! Vegeta! Oh, god..."

He felt a hardness pressing against his thigh and released a quaking rush of air. Quickly he felt the room spinning around him and it was all he could do to bite back a scream. He heard the clattering of footsteps and pulled away, shaking his head.

"No! Their gonna find out! Please, Vegeta!"

Though his mind, his rationality, and even his own voice told him to end it, his dripping statue-ridged member told him otherwise.

Vegeta could see the pleasure taking over Gohans face.

"Dont you dare make a sound" Vegeta mumbled, after hearing shuffling feet in the other room."And don't even think about finishing yet. A runt like you needs permission"

Vegeta gave a maniacal smirk as he viciously stroked Gohans begging dick. The pleasure presented on Gohans face and the power Vegeta held over him made Vegetas own member pulse vigorously in his hand. This power was intoxicating. Gohan arched and bent, his heart racing with panic and pleasure. He felt Vegetas own need pressing into him and fumbled his free hand down between the princes legs, feeling for the princes treasure. Finally, he found it and wound his hand around the pulsing organ.

"Vegeta..Ive been...thinking...about this" Gohan choked, whispering softly. He threw his legs apart, begging for more without words.

Though he truly did fear what would happen if they were to be caught, his mind drifted farther and farther from any thoughts of anything but the fingers encircling him.

"Vegeta...I cant-"

He felt something inside of him break, and he growled. After everything that had happened, after all they had done and what they had been through, any thought of holding back was torn away. Wiggling his hand out of Vegetas grasp, he grabbed a fist full of the elders raven locks and pulled him down on top of him.

"I want- Vegata, I want you to fuck me. Hard. Vegeta, I want more than this. I think I love-" Before another syllable could be uttered and against his masters command, he felt himself explode.

Without slowing the stroking of his own member, Vegeta looked down at Gohan in disgust.

"Youre like an untrained mutt!", He snarled beneath his breath.

Vegeta moved his now cum covered hand to Gohans clenched mouth, "You require training"  
Vegeta paused, his grin devilish. He rubbed one coated finger across Gohans nose, before whispering a single command, "Eat it, you disobedient mutt"

Gohan quivered, his body still surging from his orgasm. He heard the snarl in Vegetas voice and pried his eyes open. Bringing both hands up, he wrapped his fingers around Vegetas wrist, pulling Vegetas fingers, glimmering with a layer of his own fluids, to his mouth. He locked eyes with Vegeta, and flicked his tongue across his lips before hurriedly shoving two of the older saiyans cum-covered fingers into his mouth.

The taste of his own cum was different that when he had swallowed a mouthful of Vegetas. It wasn't unpleasant, and even if it had been, Gohan knew he would have eaten it anyway. Slurping Vegetas skeletal fingers clean, Gohan couldn't help but feel a nagging in the back of his mind. Why was he acting this way? So eager? Why was he allowing Vegeta to own him so completely, and had he really almost blurted out that he loved him? He had...but was that really what he felt?

Gohan pulled Vegetas fingers from between his lips, and pushed his tongue out to lick the palm, lapping up puddles without a second thought. Vegeta had taken him and torn him down into a gibbering mess.

As Gohan sucked up his essence, tickling Vegetas nervous system and and sending chills throughout the saiyan of royal blood, Vegetas body was overcome with sensation. Vegeta knew he was close, and decided to not only punish the youngster, but leave behind no trace of their deed. Feeling his need pulse stronger with every stroke, Vegeta moved up to crouch over Gohans heaving chest.

Grasping his member with one hand, Vegeta grabbed Gohans chin, forcing his mouth open. He let out a grunting moan as he felt Gohans warm breath against his too sensitive erection. With a final rough stroke, Vegeta felt a bolt of lightning slam into his brain, and he came, filling Gohans open mouth. Utterly fulfilled, Vegeta dropped his hand from Gohans chin to his throat, tightening his fingers around his airway.

"I suggest you learn to listen, punk. Otherwise you will keep receiving punishments until you are properly trained." Leaning down, his face mere inches from Gohans, his voice was a deadly whisper, "Remember, mutt. I own you."

Using Gohans muscular chest as a launching pad, Vegeta hopped down off the bed, and proceeded to compose himself. Lip curling into a smirk, he turned to glance at Gohan over his shoulder.

"Learn to obey your master"


	6. Chapter 6

Night finally fell, and with it, Gohan felt a growing pressure in his heart. Sometimes risks paid off, and with them, a new confidence would grow, though there was a possibility of agony. Those who failed to at least attempt, received nothing, but still felt pain. Gohan had made up his mind long ago. Long after his mother had fallen asleep, and he had felt his fathers energy become dormant as he too slept, Gohan felt a presence nearby. Without even trying, he knew Vegeta had come for him. Sighing, he pulled from his strength.

Venturing into the empty hallway, Gohan struggled to adjust his eyesight to the darkness. He heard footsteps ahead of him, and though a feeling of cold dread was forming in the pit of his stomach, he pressed forward.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, he reached around and felt along the wall. Finally, he felt the light switch and flicked it on. The room became bathed in a dull yellow glow, and a quick look around told Gohan he was alone...

With a puzzled expression, he strode to the center of the room, eyes searching in every corner. He could have sworn he had sensed Vegetas energy, but the empty room told him otherwise.

XXXXXXXX

On the edge of darkness, Vegeta lurked, waiting patiently for his moment. With narrowed eyes, he watched Gohan carefully. He watched as Gohan stood silently in the center of the kitchen, and he saw his chance.

With one swift movement, Vegeta struck like a predator, flying at Gohan and forcing him into a wall. Grasping Gohans wrist, he wrenched the teens arm back, twisting it and pinning it between his own shoulder blades. With an evil grin, Vegeta drove into Gohan, smashing him into the wall and leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"I think its time for more training, mutt" Vegeta tangled his fingers into Gohans messy hair and tore his head back as he spoke."We wouldn't want any more mistakes now, would we?"

Gohan tensed at the pain, holding back a heated cry. A wave of confusion resounded inside his mind, and he stumbled.

"Vegeta!? How did you...?" Finally, Vegetas words echoed and he found himself choking on a groan. "Mistakes?"

"Earlier, you imbecile. Your master needs to put you in your place, little boy", Vegeta spat in Gohans ear, twisting his arm violently. Gohan bit into his lower lip to keep from screaming, and a pulse of blood filled his mouth. His shoulder screamed out in horror at the pressure, but he could not give in.

"Quiet, runt", Vegeta snarled, "You will do as your master commands."

Vegeta whipped Gohan around to face him, forcing his back into the wall. Gohans eyes were shadowed and downcast, and at that moment, Vegeta could feel the teen giving in to him. Vegeta took a firm hold of Gohans package, teasing him. Leaning in, Vegeta grazed his teeth against Gohans exposed throat.

"Vegeta-I-I...oh God!"

He felt the princes canines slide into the flesh of his neck as if it were butter. It was all he could do not to scream. He felt trickles of hot blood drip down his chest, and a volcanic wave of pain washed over him. Gohan bucked hard, turning in Vegetas grasp. Vegetas hand tightened around his already stiffening cock, and Gohan grunted. Gohan was panting, the pain flashing like strobes behind his lids.

"Vegeta, I will do anything you want...I...I will" Gohan stuttered, stumbling with his words and tripping with his emotions. He couldnt bring himself to confess, lest he be ruined.

Vegeta sensed he was close to having full control over Gohan. He could feel Gohans member growing, lengthening and stiffening, hot and ready. Vegeta clenched his jaw, biting down harder, tasting the young saiyans blood. Vegeta began massaging Gohans member more vigorously, tugging and kneading, then abruptly, he stopped. He wanted the boy to beg for him, pleading for release. Control was everything.

Gohan sucked in a lung full of air, cool relief washing over him as Vegeta released the flesh between his primal fangs. His breathing labored, Gohan lurched forward. Vegeta had a hold on his mind with a brute strength that he could not shake. His heart thudded painfully, his mind racing with a speed that made him feel dizzy and sick, there was a sharp stab in his stomach.

"Vegeta...I...uh"

Dryly, Gohan swallowed. He felt as if a lead weight had been tied to his shook his head, it was no use. He could not force himself to say it. Gnawing on his lower lip, he raised his eyes to look at his master.

He felt a sick void from the loss of contact. He suddenly became aware of how badly he was obsessed.

"I want more. I need to go farther. Please, Vegeta. I will beg if you want it. Ill do anything. I need it"

Vegeta shook with evil laughter, "Youll beg?" He rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, beg for your treat, you mangy mutt. What is it that the son of Kakarot desires?" Vegeta prodded.

Like a viper, Vegeta lashed out, once more taking hold of Gohans member. Carefully, teasingly, he rubbed Gohan with his fingertips, ripping a squeal from the boy. Knowing that he now completely owned him, spirit and soul, Vegeta pressed him back against the gleaming counter top.

He lifted Gohan up, tossing him onto the counter and removing his pants in one swift, seamless movement. With one hand returning to stroke Gohan, he used the other to undo his own pants.

"So what is your wish, runt?"

Shivering at the lingering feel of Vegetas hands around his aching manhood, Gohan turned his eyes away. He hated feeling so weak and powerless. Vegeta had become his God, and the saiyan prince was taking full advantage of it. Gohan had been taken.

"Fuck me. Please, Vegeta. I can take it, I know I can. Please! I will do anything" Gohan shook his head hard, as if he could force the thoughts away, "I need it, Vegeta"

Despite his great strength and determination, Gohan felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes, steaming water that penetrated his lids and begged to fall. His emotions were a melting pot, and it was all he could do to control himself. "C'mon Vegeta. Please"

Vegetas cocky smirk turned into a look of pure disgust as he watched the saiyan boy tear up. "You pathetic weakling. Saiyans don't cry, boy", Vegeta spat the words like venom.

Vegeta brought his fingers to his own mouth, wetting his fingers as Gohan watched him. Finally, he lowered his saliva coated fingers to Gohans tight entrance, and slathered his opening generously. Spitting into his open palm, he lubed his jerking cock and positioned it between the globes of Gohans hot ass.

Gohan cried as a rocket of pain hit him. He felt himself stretching, completely filled by Vegetas pulsing length. Tears fell from his eyes as he swallowed a lump of pain in his throat. Vegeta was a ruthless bastard. He knew no remorse and felt nothing for no one. Yet, at the same time, Gohan felt like he had swallowed a block of ice whenever he was around him. A thought struck him, and he drew in a wavering breath. Realization hit him like a brick to the temple. It was real.

No one had ever made him feel so forgettable, yet so mind-falteringly fantastic at the same time. He wiggled and twitched against Vegeta, trying to become more comfortable with a feeling of such fullness. Fear held him back, and he bit his tongue. He wrapped himself around the saiyan prince, using him as an anchor and pulling him into him all at the same time.

Vegeta could feel Gohans body mold to him. He knew, finally, he had broken the boy. He had complete and utter control over him. Without notice, Vegeta began plowing into the boys body, slamming into him with bone rattling force. Vegeta felt the youngster jerk forward, a shaking yelp escaping his swollen lips.

"Remember, keep quiet boy", Vegeta slapped his hand over Gohans mouth, "We wouldn't want the great and mighty Kakarot to find his oldest son in such a compromising position, now would we?"

Vegetas thickness slid across a tight knot within him, and Gohan let out a guttural moan behind his confined lips. He felt a deep inner pleasure and satisfaction. He had been wanting this for days. Ever since the night of the dream, all that had occupied his mind was the thought of squirming beneath Vegeta, being dominated by the saiyan of royal blood. Being dominated while Vegeta treated him like his whore. He felt his insides shifting and moving to accommodate Vegetas huge length.

Moaning, Gohan used his shaking fingers to rip Vegetas hand from his mouth, and then snaked his hands around the princes neck to lace his fingers across his spine. He pulled Vegeta down to him to smash his mouth against the princes sultry lips, desperate for the taste of him. He breathed against him, groaning as Vegeta quickened his pace. He felt electrical currents shift, swimming beneath the surface before finally colliding inside of him with an explosion like an atomic bomb, and at that moment, he knew. There was no denying it.

"Vegeta...I-I...I need to tell you"

Gohan choked on his voice, fighting against his emotions as he struggled. He had wanted this so bad, and it felt so good. After what seemed like forever and longer, he felt himself begin to tense and tighten. Again, he searched for Vegetas mouth with his own, and parted the superiors lips with his tongue. When the taste of his master's saliva hit him, he wrapped his hand around his manhood. Firmly, he stroked himself, and it wasn't long before he was lost, spewing onto his trembling, muscular thighs. Grinning, he pulled away from Vegetas lips slowly, and a smile crept across his features.

"Vegeta, I have to tell you." He pressed his forehead against the cool skin of the saiyans shoulder, as a tear slipped from his burning eyes. "I love you, Vegeta"

Vegeta let out a merciless chuckle as a wave of pleasure slammed into his spine with the blunt force of a mac truck, and his orgasm roared out of him. Grinning, he slid out of the younger male, a flood of warmth following his member and trickling onto the once spotless counter before slipping to the floor.

Slowly, his grin widened as if the corners of his lips were attached to wires and controlled by a sadistic puppeteer. "That's interesting, Gohan"

He replaced himself back into his pants, zipped them shut, and bent down as he turned. He scooped up Gohans discarded pants and tossed them into his naked lap.

"Well, this certainly IS an interesting turn of events, boy"

Gohan was confused, his brow furrowed, he looked at Vegeta in puzzlement"...w-what?"

"It appears we have an audience."

His words hit Gohan like a ton of bricks. Slowly, disbelieving, Gohan trained his eyes into the night that fell outside of his world.

Tiny, weeping, a pair of eyes shone through the darkness beyond the kitchen. With the pattering of footsteps, Gohan watched a shadow melt away into the blackness.

"Goten! Wait!"

Jumping into his pants, Gohan stumbled down from his perch and fell onto the hard unforgiving floor below. Clenching his jaw, he pulled himself to his hands and knees, his heart pounding painfully. He raised his eyes to meet Vegetas. The saiyan royal stood with his arms crossed, watching Gohan with what could only be described as pity.

A classic smirk rolled across Vegetas face. He glanced down at Gohan before glaring in Goten's direction. He chuckled deeply.

"Remember your obedience training, runt"


	7. Chapter 7

"Goten, Wait!"

Throwing himself forward, Gohan raced out of the kitchen and bolted around the corner. He brushed past a stone faced Vegeta. The saiyan prince stood proudly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Watching the scene unfold before him, his lips parted in a sneer. Running past the prince, Gohan felt himself pulled back, and he stumbled. Something tightened around his throat, and he realized Vegeta had grabbed the collar of his shirt. Pulling the younger saiyan back, Vegeta grabbed Gohan in a tight choke hold, bringing Gohan's ear to his mouth. Gohan growled beneath his breath and fought against the strength containing him.

"Vegeta! Let me go!"

Vegeta's hold only got tighter as he ran his tongue along the shell of Gohan's ear. His voice was low, seductive, and sent a shiver up Gohan's spine.

"Keep him quiet, brat. If anyone finds out about this, it will be your head on the line"

Releasing the teen, Vegeta shoved him forward harshly. Gasping, Gohan tumbled and fell. From his position on hands and knees, he heard Vegeta laughing. A deep, hollow sound ringing out around him. His eyes stung with emotions he refused to let Vegeta see, and Gohan clambered to his feet. He raced forward, his breath coming in harsh gasps.

Gohan caught up to Goten outside of his bedroom door. Laying a hand on Goten's shoulder, Gohan felt tears stinging his eyes; tears of sympathy, but for who? For his brother, or for himself?

"Goten! I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Goten turned slowly, and Gohan noticed him shivering. The child shook his head, his fists clenched, tears flowing down his reddened cheeks. A stab of guilt launched into Gohan's stomach and he dropped carefully to his knees, wrapping his arms around the the tiniest saiyan. He knew what could happen if they had been caught, but Gohan had pushed ahead blindly. He cursed himself mentally. He knew better, and this had gone way too far. He had been reckless, and Goten was in pain because of his actions. Hanging his head, he choked back his sadness, pulling in a deep, wavering breath.

"Goten..."

"What was he doing to you, big brother? W-why was he doing that?" Goten's small frame was wracked by a fit of sobs, and finally Gohan's own dam broke, releasing his emotions in a tsunami that threatened to pull him under and drown him in his tears. A moaning cry fell from his sore, swollen lips, and he shook his head. Tears slipped from his eyes, and left trails down his cheeks.

"Goten, we were just...it was-"

Searching himself for something, anything to set the child's mind at ease, Gohan came up tragically empty. He sniffled, tears rolling down his face into the darkness. This was never supposed to happen. Something like this was never supposed to be. He forced himself to look into the eyes of the sibling he had betrayed.

"Goten...we were-" his voice broke "we were just training"

Forcing a big fake smile onto his face, Gohan pulled his younger brother closer, embracing him in a hug he felt they both needed. He brought a hand up to run through Goten's thick black hair. Hair just like their fathers. Thinking of his father, Gohans heart broke into a million pieces. What would Goku think if he had known what had happened? If he knew what Goten had seen? If he had known what Gohan had said? From Gohans shoulder, a tiny voice broke the silence, and the words spoken hit Gohan with a punch that took all of his breath.

"I heard what you said to him, Gohan"

Struggling in his arms, Goten pushed free of his siblings embrace, his face awash with pain. Sighing, Gohan deflated. He sat on his knees, his hands in his lap, his heart pounding so hard and fast he feared it would beat its way out of his rib cage.

Behind him, Gohan heard a grumble in the darkness, like a monster on the prowl.

Laughter.

Without another look towards his dark prince, Gohan retreated into his bedroom with a groan of pain.

XXXXXXXXX

The sun was high in the sky, bright against a crystal clear blue sky.  
It couldn't be a bigger contrast to Gohan's feelings.  
All morning Goten would avoid him. He was young-too young to understand- but Gohan felt a spear of guilt deep in his heart regardless. He had never meant for it to go so far. Above all, he had never meant for Goten to be caught in Vegeta's trap...it was bad enough that he was.

Vegeta slowly descended onto the front lawn of Goku's dwelling for the second time that day. This time he was there to observe the weight of his damage. Smirking, Vegeta knocked on his rival's front door. Inside, Goku could hear chichi tending to laundry in the rear of the home as the knocking on the door reverberated through the front of the house. Goku jumped to his feet wondering what unannounced visitor awaited on the other side.

As he opened the door, Goku's face broke out into a wide grin. "Hey Vegeta!"

"Kakarot." Vegeta nodded.

"Well come on in!" Goku smiled as he beckoned Vegeta into his home. "What brings you over?" Goku questioned, closing the door behind them.

Vegeta strutted into the living space, eyes darting around for Gohan's whereabouts.

"Just dropping by to see how your training has been going." Vegeta's smirk widened. "I cant let you get ahead of me, now can I Kakarot?"

Goku chuckled slightly. "Of course not, Vegeta." Goku's eyes fell to the floor as he placed one hand in his messy black hair.

"Actually, I haven't trained at all today." Goku's eyes flashed in the direction of his oldest son's room. "Gohan has been acting strangely lately, especially today." Goku sighed. "Chichi says hes depressed?" Goku turned to Vegeta with a confused look on his face. Goku continued, "I'm not exactly sure what that means, but Chichi sure seems worried about him."

Vegeta could barely contain his enjoyment. The sadist inside of him roared to life, practically oozing from him in waves.

"You know what your son needs, Goku?"

Goku looked at him puzzled.

"Your son needs to toughen up, Kakarot." Vegeta snarled in disgust. "This behavior exhibits weakness. Is that how you want your son viewed?"Vegeta prodded. "I would never allow Trunks to mope like this. Never!" Vegeta exclaimed, disgusted with the thought.

"You think so?" Goku asked, contemplating the idea.

"Absolutely." Vegeta stated matter-of-factly. "You know, Kakarot," Vegeta smirked cockily, turning towards Goku. "I could teach your pathetic offspring a thing or two about toughness and pride. Two traits he appears to be sorely lacking." Vegeta chuckled, insultingly.

As usual, Goku looked far away in thought, "oh..." His brow furrowed in thought.

Vegeta smirked to himself. Goku? Thinking? It was a hilarious thought.

"How would you teach him that?"

Vegeta shrugged, "A day in the hyperbolic time chamber should be more than enough. He could become a perfect warrior" A smug smile broke his smirk, "Like me"

Goku grinned, "Gee, Vegeta! You would do that for him?"

Gohan rounded the corner, his expression anything but happy. His eyes fell upon the prince standing in the living room. The same place he had stood last night, mocking his brothers pain. Laughing at the sorrow of a toddler. His sorrow and anger smouldered just between the surface. Vegeta was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Almost as if on cue, Vegeta glanced over at him, a telling smile on his face, "I would be happy to train your son"

Gohan's mouth fell open, shock crossing his features. What was going on.

"Dad! Wait, I don't want to"

"Quiet, boy!" Vegeta barked forcefully.

"NO! Dad, I don't want anything to do with him!"

Goku's gaze shifted between his son and his rival, looking puzzled, "Gohan, I think maybe-"

"No!" Gohan yelled, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. "Dad, I wont. I _hate_ him!"

As soon as the words fell from his quivering lips, Gohan felt a sharp sting of pain shoot across his face.

His vision blurred, and stars danced before his eyes. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he brought a hand up to press against his lip to stop the bleeding.

When his vision cleared and he could see clearly again, he realized what had happened.

Vegeta, the same man he had professed his love to mere hours earlier, had slapped him across the face. Silencing him. Punishing him like a disobedient child. Anger swelled inside the demi-saiyan, though it still didn't overshadow the pain he felt.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the prince, and opened his mouth to protest. Before a single word could fall from his swollen, scarlet lips, Vegeta interrupted him.

"Kakarot, your son is a disrespectful weakling. He need's to learn respect"

His lips sealed tightly, Gohan didn't dare speak another word. He knew, regardless of what he could say or do, Vegeta would win. He always won. He had won his feelings, his emotions, and his love. Vegeta had taken so much from him, only to smash his heart to pieces with his cruelty and lack of caring for another person. The one person who he had felt closest to in this world was his only brother, and in one careless moment of his life he had shattered that brotherly trust.

"Okay, Vegeta...Gohan can go train with you."

Turning away, Gohan stared up at a clear, cloudless sky, hoping against hope that he could make it through this alive...and with his soul in as few pieces as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: To all my amazing readers, allow me again to just say thank you once again for being so amazingly patient with me and my screwed up upload schedule. Everything has been hectic for me, including (but not limited to) Moving, losing my best and only friend (who was also helping me write this) nearly losing my children, and helping my beloved dog battle an illness that nearly took his life. Now that things have calmed down and everything seems to be getting better, I hope to upload more often. Again, thanks for being patient with me!**_

The clear, cloudless sky darkened, and finally fell to nightfall.

Gohan sat alone in his pitch black bedroom. Watching as shifting shadows danced across the wall, Gohans mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions. Though he tried, he couldn't take his mind off his pain, even though he couldn't for the life of him pinpoint where it started.

Almost as far back as he could remember, he had known Vegeta. A hard, ruthlessly arrogant man, cold and neurotically emotionless. For most of his life he had feared him...and rightfully so.

He couldn't help but remember the prince of his race attempting to murder his father...and yet...

Though it seemed like a lifetime ago, it hadn't been that long ago that his entire world had been flipped upside down...and then there was his confession.

While locked in a fiery embrace, he had professed his love to the spiked haired prince...and was met with pain. Like slamming himself head first into a brick wall...  
He searched every inch of his heart, but he couldn't find the answer no matter how hard he searched.

Did he love him? Was it a real emotion that he had fumbled from his mouth? Or was it the insane ramblings of a teenage cesspool of hormones and emotions, clutched in the crushing grip of the one being who had been his first kiss, his first touch...his first everything. Through it all, one thing he was sure of...he didn't hate Vegeta. Try as he might, he just couldn't hate him anymore...

Gohan allowed his head to fall back to rest against the cool wall, his brain throbbing with the effort it took just to wrap itself around his thoughts. Just then, a knock at his door.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded even smaller than he felt.

The door creaked open, and a shock of black fringe poked in.

"Can I come in, son?" His father.

Gohan sighed. "Sure..."

Goku slipped into his son's room, gently pulling the door closed behind him. He wasn't keen on disturbing his wife in the other room since she generally disapproved of most of his parenting decisions.

"Gohan," Goku approached the bed where his son sat dejectedly. "I know you're upset about training with Vegeta," Goku placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "But it's really not that bad. You could use some extra training for the next tournament, you know."

Gohan sighed deeply. "I just don't understand why you can't train me, Dad." Gohan looked up at his father with pleading eyes.

His hand still firmly placed on Gohan's shoulder, Goku smiled down at his son. "Gohan, you know I'm also working very closely with your brother for the same reason. I think it would be good for you to have some one-on-one training for a change." Goku's smile grew. "And you know I can't have Vegeta train Goten, he's still too young. He needs the same training I was able to give you."

Gohan sighed, looking down to the floor.

"Besides, what do you have against Vegeta? He's really not that bad, son. He would be a good challenge for you right now." Goku reassured his son, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Gohan looked away, staring at a dusty corner of his room. He sighed, there was absolutely no way he could tell his father the truth. Why DIDN'T he want to train with Vegeta? "I'll go, dad...I just..." He stopped, drawing in a deep breath, and along with it, the rest of his ill fated courage. "I'm afraid of what will happen."  
And it was the truth.

For once, since this all began, he had told his father the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan flopped down on the bed, exhaling sharply. His eyes stared unblinking at the domed ceiling. His unruly pitch black hair was a stark contrast to the pristine whiteness of the sheets upon which he lay. He turned his face away as he heard Vegeta's footsteps coming near. He stared out into the abyss beyond the beds of the hyperbolic time chamber, his eyes struggling to focus upon nothingness.

"So, runt...are you ready to train?"

Gohans scowl deepened. Though he had forced himself to be okay with this, and convinced himself he didn't hate Vegeta...his anger was still there, bubbling beneath the surface.

"No..."

The smirk fell off of Vegeta's face. "What elaborate explanation did you craft for your brother?" Vegeta pried.

Gohans smile was fake and sarcastic. He couldn't believe it had turned into this. "I told him it was a training exercise...I don't think he bought it."

Gohan shrugged. This was just too much. His sadness mixed with his anger and embarrassment created a swirling torrent inside of him. He forced a laugh.

"He heard what i said to you" Slowly, Gohan turned his head to face Vegeta, "He asked me why i would say something like that...to someone like you". His scowl returned, and he looked away once more, "I told him I didn't know".

He could feel it again, the aching in the pit of his stomach. His pain at Vegeta's words. After all that had happened, Gohan still felt himself unable to break Vegeta's hold over him. He had known from the very beginning what Vegeta was. He knew of the princes cold, steel-trap heart. Yet still, he had fallen hard. Hard enough to break him. He found himself smiling despite his turmoil.

Vegeta made his way over, climbing onto the bed to kneel next to Gohan, his expression sinister and wolf like.

"For someone with no feelings, you were awfully eager to be alone with me...for a year" Gohan swallowed heavily, "Even though you know how I feel"

Vegeta smiled back at Gohan, his expression prideful.

"No more worrying about that puny brother of yours. We have to get to work"

Vegeta brought his arm up, pinning Gohans chest against the bed. Leaning down, Vegeta bit down on Gohans ear lobe, flickering his tongue out teasingly. Gohan shivered when he spoke, his breath hot against his skin.

Disgust folded Gohan's feature's and he pushed the princes arm away, "No. Dont touch me...I'm not interested..."

Vegeta pushed down harder on Gohan's chest, ensuring his hold on the teenage Sayain. Whispering in his ear, Vegeta snarled, "Are you sure about that, weakling?"

Vegeta bit harder on the teen's earlobe as he finished his sentence, drawing the slightest drop of blood from the sayain. He could feel Gohan buck underneath him, the small hairs on his arms standing on end. Leaning in to Gohan's ear once more, Vegeta sneered, "Your goosebumps tell a different story, runt."

Gohan shivered, his body betraying him, though the look on his face was still one of disgust. Though the flesh was willing, the mind was miles away, anywhere but here. He turned his head away, staring off into nothing again. Wishing he was anywhere but here.

"I don't care. I'm not in the mood"

He didn't even need to look in Vegeta's direction to know that his expression had changed from a playful smirk to a frown of malice.

"Remember, boy...I own you"

Gohan rolled his eye's, "I don't care..."

At that moment Vegeta's rage hit it's boiling point and Vegeta's aura began to strengthen, energy rushing around his body. Vegeta roared as the energy around him grew, intensifying his power. Suddenly his hair jolted up as if being blown by the wind, changing to a bright electric yellow color. Vegeta lunged back onto the bed slamming Gohan,s head into the headboard, almost cracking it. Vegeta growled as he pushed the younger sayain's head up once more to reveal his neck, pulling him by the hair.

"You're father may be strong, runt," Vegeta spat on Gohan's exposed neck. "But you're nothing but an insolent brat." Vegeta ground Gohan's head into the headboard further. "A mere sliver of your father," Vegeta stopped for a moment, glaring into Gohan's face. "And you're certainly no match for me, brat." He spat.

Gohan whimpered, struggling to pull in a breath. If he was being truthful to himself, he loved this. Being held down and dominated. The sting of the pain. The pressure in his skull. He lived for it.

But his damned pride.

Even being the son of Son Goku, the telltale saiyan pride still shone through beneath the surface, and with Vegeta he felt that not only could he let it show, but it would be in some small way...appreciated.

"Try me, old man"

He spat, his eyes narrowed, his expression a sinister show of conceit that burst forth from the very bowels of his being.  
Using all of his strength, he pulled his legs up and wrapped his muscular thighs around Vegeta's shoulders, trying, and failing, to incapacitate his captor.

Vegeta continued to assert dominance over Gohan, pushing into him, doubling him over practically in half. Vegeta snarled in Gohan's face. Suddenly Vegeta could clearly see Gohan's twitching bulge. His hand shot out, grabbing Gohan's member through his pants, squeezing tightly.

"Oh I already tried you, brat..." Vegeta chuckled. "Fits like a glove." Vegeta's laughter bolstered as he gave Gohan a sudden, firm stroke.

All of his anger melted, and the fire in his belly rose to his face, flushing his cheeks a bright Crimson.

"S-stop it!"

He brought his hands up to push against Vegetas chest, but the princes hold was too strong. Whimpering, he bit hard on his lower lip to contain a groan. Still, his pride held him prisoner.

"Don't touch me...Stop it!"

Wriggling, he twisted in Vegetas grasp, struggling to free his throbbing member from Vegetas vice like grip.

"Stop touching me...uh, oh god..."

He cursed himself mentally. Why was he like this? Why did Vegeta have this hold over him? It hadn't been that long ago that he had fantasized about Videl...a girl...touching him this way. Now all he could think about was Vegeta. He was putty in his hands. Clay to be molded and sculpted into any shape the dark prince desired. But why? Vegetas fingers flexed and moved around him, and even through the thick fabric of his jeans, Gohan felt himself pulsing, aching for release.

"Please, don't..."

Vegeta smirked, stroking Gohan harder. "That's right, runt, you like it." He snarled grinding into him as he stroked. He could feel Gohan's body give in before him, despite the words spilling from the young sayain's mouth. "You WILL submit brat! I own you!" Vegeta breathed through his own mounting pleasure.

Gohan felt a band deep inside of him begin to tighten, winding tighter and tighter. He bucked, struggling to draw in a breath.

"No! Stop!"

His realization was sudden and painful. He twisted, fighting to release himself from Vegetas Titan strong grip.

"Don't! I'm gonna-"

Suddenly, the band inside of him snapped, and he nearly screamed from the force of his orgasm. A dark, wet patch began to spread across the front of his blue jeans, and he groaned.

"Damn it...Vegeta. Fuck off me..."

Pulling his legs to his chest, he batted the Saiyan princes hands away, squeezing his thighs tightly closed. Shame gripped him, forced him to look away.

"Watch your tone when speaking to me, runt" Vegeta grunted, his hands coming up to squeeze against Gohan's throat. His anger roared around them, pounding, tearing at the curtains surrounding them, flapping noisily against the tile floor beneath them.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, wolfish, as he leaned towards his prey, his face inch's from Gohan's when he spoke next.  
"Look at you. Pathetic...Weak."

His fingers squeezed tighter, but Gohan refused to admit his defeat. As the blood rushed to his head, he could feel the darkness closing around him, but not once did he look away, or even blink.

"You idolize that father of yours. Dont you? Well what would he think of you now? Ive got you right where I want you, boy. His whore of a son groveling on his knees for his rivals cock. What would he think of you?"

A pulse of anger pushed through him, and Gohan brought his hands up to pull at Vegeta's vice like grip. With all of his strength he pulled, forcing Vegeta's hands away from him, if only by centimeters. When he spoke, his voice was a frog-like croak in his swollen windpipe.

"Fuck...You...Vegeta"

The prince's snarling rage only deepened, and he released his hold on the boy's trembling throat. Gohan sucked air into his lungs in a deep shuddering breath, only for it to be stolen from him once more as he let out a gasp of surprise. Vegeta's fist connected with his mouth with a sickening sound of knuckles against his teeth.

A splash of blood ran down his throat and dribbled down his chin, but when the stars finally cleared from his blackened vision, all he could see was the Back of Vegeta's head, growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

Walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Okay so this is QUITE POSSIBLY the longest chapter ive ever written...of any fic...EVER. I just got into a groove and there were a lot of things I wanted to happen...and they HAD to all happen in the same chapter. So enjoy Gohans naivety and Vegeta's ruthlessness. Song is "Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin_**

 ** _~-~-~_**  
 ** _I have nothing left to give_**  
 ** _I have found the perfect end_**  
 ** _You were made to make it hurt_**  
 ** _Disappear into the dirt_**  
 ** _~-~-~_**

The first thing he felt was the pain, like a spike being driven into his brain. His head throbbed madly, painfully behind closed lids. Groaning, the young saiyan rolled onto his stomach, his head pounding with every little movement. Gohan brought one hand up to press against his forehead, and attempt to brace against the pain. For a moment he was still, barely drawing breath, as he waited for the pain to subside.

The second thing he felt was a pulsing pain in his mouth. He parted his lips slowly, wincing at the feeling of his swollen lips parting. He moved his tongue inside of his mouth, his pained mind working slowly. All of his teeth seemed to be intact, thankfully. A small victory in his favor. Pressing his tongue between his teeth, he used it to feel his lips. Assess the damage. They were swollen and tender, and split down the middle.

Slowly, careful not to jostle his skull too much, he moved his hand from his forehead, down to his mouth. His lips were hard and swollen, and though they hurt, he knew it felt worse than it was. His fingers traced down, following a trail of dried blood down his chin, down to his throat. He sighed.

Was this the way it was going to be? He had known from the beginning what Vegeta was and what he could be.

Evil, ruthless, domineering, stubborn...

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **Carry me to heaven's arms**_  
 _ **Light the way and let me go**_  
 _ **Take the time to take my breath**_  
 _ **I will end where I began**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_

Mentally, he cursed himself. How dumb could he possibly be? Had he really expected this to happen any differently? Had he really expected that Vegeta could be changed? Did he really think this would play out any differently than it was?

What was even happening?

Slowly, taking care not to hurt his aching head, he pushed himself up to his hands and knees, turning his head to look out into the fog. The blinding whiteness that lay beyond him. Was Vegeta out there? Had he gone to train? Leaving Gohan alone to think about his punishment.

Ignoring his pain, Gohan searched his mind, reaching...and he found it. Far away and wavering.

Vegeta's ki.

He had gone far, probably over ten miles from Gohan...and for what? To escape him?

Gohan pushed himself back, bending his knee's beneath him until he rested on them, his hands resting against his quivering thighs. Glancing down, he noticed a dark, sticky stain against his groin. Sighing, he forced himself to turn away from it, forcing the thought from his mind.

What had he become?

He thought back to the night at capsule corp. Babysitting Trunks. The purple haired boy, laying asleep in his bed, Gohan closing the story book carefully, quietly, a happy smile on his face. Though they weren't related, he had always thought about the tiny saiyan almost as another brother.  
After all...he was one of only a handful of saiyans left. They were bound by something more than blood.

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **And I will find the enemy within**_  
 _ **Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_

He thought of getting up from the bedside, moving with surgical precision to make sure he made no noise, nothing to stir the youngster from his slumber. Tip toeing from the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

The footsteps leading up to the front door.

The sound of the door slamming open, rebounding off the wall and threatening to slam back in the dark princes face.

The look on Vegeta's face when he saw him, standing there outside of Trunks' bedroom.

The knit of his brow, the deepening snarl on the older saiyans face.

Pure hatred, crimson and sharp like dragons teeth, bearing down on Gohan and drilling into his very core.

Gohan was like trash...excrement on the bottom of the saiyans golden tipped boots.

He felt it then, like an icy cold hand gripping his heart, squeezing. A burning lump of tears started in his throat, and every time he attempted to swallow it back, it grew in size until he felt the steaming water behind his lids, muddying his vision and begging to fall.

After all that had happened...was this really what it had turned into?

He thought back to the night at his parents house. The night their sin had converged. The night they had become one pulsing, living thing, dancing a forbidden waltz, living and breathing only for each other...or so he thought.

He remembered thinking the words before he said them. He remembered them hanging in the air, just out of reach, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of even thinking such a thing.

Then finally, standing at the edge, on a cliff of courage, his toes teetering over the edge. At that moment he knew...all it would take was one little push, and there would be no coming back. Once he was falling, or rather admitting to it, he couldn't fly back up and run away.

An angel with broken wings.

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **Dear Agony**_  
 _ **Just let go of me**_  
 _ **Suffer slowly**_  
 _ **Is this the way it's got to be?**_  
 _ **Dear Agony**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_

He had taken the dive, forcing himself to speak the three little words that scared him more than anything...but was it what he had truly felt?  
Without a doubt, and he couldn't bring himself to deny it. All of his young life all he had ever imagined was growing up and finding a wife. Someone who loved him and supported him at every turn. How had it come to this?

Someone he had grown up fearing.

Hating Vegeta for his actions against his father.

His heart fell when he thought of his father. He remembered the last time he had been here. In this very bed. This room. In the chamber, where they had trained together. Played together. Eaten dinner after dinner together. The chamber where he had come to know his father as a person.  
It was in this place that he felt he had grown to know his father most. But now, in this place...where he was trapped with Vegeta...he would tear that all down.

He would break his fathers heart and he knew it.

The tears he had been fighting finally fell, tracing shimmering trails down his cheeks.

Painfully, he stood from the bed, fighting just to stay calm. Fighting to hold his emotions inside, though the dam had already broken. Through swimming vision, he made his way towards the bathroom, seeking the safety of the tiled room. Another room where he had memories.

Anything to save him from this.

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **Dear Agony**_  
 _ **Just let go of me**_  
 _ **Suffer slowly**_  
 _ **Is this the way it's got to be?**_  
 _ **Don't bury me**_  
 _ **Faceless enemy**_  
 _ **I'm so sorry**_  
 _ **Is this the way it's gotta be?**_  
 _ **Dear Agony**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_

As he made his way to the bathroom, he could feel the energy around him rising, Vegeta's aura closing in. He was coming back. Soon, he would be here, and Gohan would do anything to make sure the prince didnt see him crying.

He sprinted the final few feet to the bathroom, sliding as his worn sneakers came into contact with the tile. Slipping, and nearly falling, he threw himself backwards, slamming the door and pressing his back against it, a barrier between the saiyan men.

He slid down the wood, his spine flat against the door until he reached the ground, where he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
Finally, when he felt he was safe, he allowed himself to feel.

Suddenly a tsunami of emotions flooded him, threatening to drown him in their wrath.

He felt them all at once, and it seemed that his heart, swelling inside of his heaving chest, would burst, killing him instantly.  
Shame.  
Fear.  
Anger.  
Insecurity.

It rained down on him like torrential rain, threatening to drown him in his sorrow.

His head throbbed with every sob, every intake of breath, but he had released in a way that he found himself unable to calm down now. He had allowed himself to fall apart, and now it would be hard to put himself back together.

Tears flooded down his face, blurring his vision and choking the breath from his lungs. He inhaled in a wavering gasp. Somehow, over the flood of his own agony, he heard footsteps behind the door and he braced himself, planting his sneakers firmly and pressing back, a barrier to keep the door closed.

Above his head, the door knob rattled, and though he tried, he couldn't contain a moaning gasp that fell from his lips.  
The rattling stopped, and 3 sharp knocks echoed around the room surrounding him.

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **Suddenly**_  
 _ **The lights go out**_  
 _ **Let forever**_  
 _ **Drag me down**_  
 _ **I will fight for one last breath**_  
 _ **I will fight until the end**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_

"Boy?"

The voice on the other side of the door just made him cry harder, mixing fear with his pain, a deadly cocktail that threatened to consume him, whole and screaming. He said nothing, fearing for the breaking of his own voice if he dared attempt to speak.

Another knock, and then "Gohan?"

The young saiyan's breath caught in his throat, and he lifted his head. Since all of this began, he couldnt remember a time Vegeta had ever used his name...choosing instead to refer to him as "boy', 'brat, or 'runt'.

What could that possibly mean? Anything?

"What?" His voice was small, fleeting, and he cursed himself mentally. Vegeta would zero in on his weakness and feed off of it.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta's gruff voice was uncharacteristically low, soothing even. Gohan couldn't help but wonder why he was suddenly acting this way. Why was he suddenly trying to get on Gohans good side? Since when did he care so much?

"I'm fine"

"Gohan..."

"Just stop! Just go away!"

There was a pause, a long moment of silence stretching between them, terrifying in its intensity. It stretched farther, longer, and finally, much to Gohans surprise, it was Vegeta that broke it.

"Gohan...tell me whats wrong"

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **And I will find the enemy within**_  
 _ **Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_

The voice had lowered, was nearly level with Gohans ear now. Vegeta had knelt down, pressed against the door. Gohan could feel the energy now, level with him, their hearts beating in time on the same wavelength. This simple gesture pushed Gohan further. His tears flowed as fast as ever, hard and powerful, wracking his frame until he felt he would burst at the seams.

"Tell me why you care, Vegeta" His voice was rough, broken and gravely.

Another pause, and then, "Just tell me what's w-"

"Why did you bring me here!?" He was broken now, utterly and completely, his mind a steel trap of pain, fear, and suddenly...a hint of anger.

"Gohan...I-"

"Answer me! Why did you bring me here?!" He was up now, leaning forward, he moved to his hands and knees, the anger bubbling forth, slamming into his throbbing brain.

"So we could be alone"

"Why?!" He pushed again, kneeling now, slowly but steadily he was getting to his feet.

Before Vegeta could respond, he was on his feet, facing the door, his anger rising, though he tried with all of his heart to keep it in check. "Why did you want to be alone with me? If im so weak, and I'm so much like my father-"

"Gohan..."

"-if im everything you hate, then why wont you just leave me alone! Stop touching me, stop fucking with my head-"

"Listen, Gohan..."

"and stop treating me like I'm nothing!"

Another pause, Gohan was steaming, his shoulders heaving, the tears falling from his eyes caused by his anger rather than his sorrow.

"Gohan...please.."

A different note in his voice this time, almost emotional. Gohan stopped, his clenched fists falling open, laying calm and relaxed at his sides. His heaving shoulders fell flat, even. He released his breath in a whoosh of air, and his hammering heart slowed to a normal beat.

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **Dear Agony**_  
 _ **Just let go of me**_  
 _ **Suffer slowly**_  
 _ **Is this the way it's got to be?**_  
 _ **Don't bury me**_  
 _ **Faceless enemy**_  
 _ **I'm so sorry**_  
 _ **Is this the way it's gotta be?**_  
 _ **Dear Agony**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_

He sighed, bring a hand up, running it through his hair, "Why do you have to hurt me?" His question was low, quiet, but Vegeta's next words told him that he had heard every word.

"It's who I am...or rather...who I was made to be."

Gohan heard the squeak of the doorknob as it turned, and forced himself to look up. Slowly, thye door fell open, revealing a figure in the blinding light. Gohan sighed upon seeing Vegeta before him.

"I dont deserve this"

Vegeta turned his face away, staring towards the far wall, his eyes roving dark patterns across the tile. Gohan watched him, aware of the fact that Vegeta seemed unable to force himself to make eye contact.

"I dont expect you to understand, Gohan..."

"Why do you want me here?" Gohan asked again, taking a single step forward.

Still, Vegeta stared at the far wall, trying with all of his strength not to look in Gohans direction. A vein throbbed in his temple, and suddenly Gohan relaized how tense and withdrawn the older saiyan had become. Gohan's eyes fell to the floor, suddenly ashamed of his outburst.

"Gohan?"

He looked up, and now Vegeta was facing him. Their eyes met and Gohan shivered. A spark of electricity slammed into his brain. All feelings of anger were falling now, shedding from him and into the ground. Falling away like crisp, orange leaves in the fall.

"I cant explain why it has happened the way it has..."

Gohan nodded, gently urging Vegeta to continue.

The saiyan prince swallowed harshly, "But believe me when I say that I would prefer to be nowhere else but here..." He paused, and Gohan felt an uplifting in his heart at the next words.

"...with you"

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **Leave me alone**_  
 _ **God let me go**_  
 _ **I'm blue and cold**_  
 _ **Black sky will burn**_  
 _ **Love pull me down**_  
 _ **Hate lift me up**_  
 _ **Just turn around**_  
 _ **There's nothing left**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_

He had known this man almost all of his life, from an extremely young age. His first meeting with the prince of all saiyans had been a terrifying roller coaster of emotion. In several ways, Vegeta had played a part in shaping the very person that he had grown to be.

He remembered his father slowly accepting Vegeta into his life, although Vegeta had shown time and time again nothing but hatred and contempt for his father.

Was this his fathers child-like ability to trust the untrustable?

Or was this Vegeta using his strength to manipulate the minds of those around him?

Once again, Gohan raised his hands to his head, clutching his skull between shaking fingertips.

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **Somewhere far beyond this world**_  
 _ **I feel nothing anymore**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_

"Vegeta...You have never-"

"Gohan, listen. Emotions are something that have never been easy for me. From the time I was born I was conditioned to be a warrior. Taught to push aside my feelings..."

After a moment, Gohan allowed his hands to fall from his head, relaxing his muscles, though his mind was still racing.

Gohan looked up then, his mind set on a thought created by his heart. "I know...im just a stupid kid who doesn't understand the real world. I'm young and dumb and act on hormones. But...I've thought a lot about it. Especially since that night, and what happened with Goten...but...I meant what I said..."

He felt it then, again, the tears blurred his vision and his throat burned with unwashed emotion. Though one thing he saw through his distorted world was Vegeta's face braking into a smile. At that moment, he knew that they both understood that he was talking about one thing. One moment in time.

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **Dear Agony**_  
 _ **Just let go of me**_  
 _ **Suffer slowly**_  
 _ **Is this the way it's got to be?**_  
 _ **Don't bury me**_  
 _ **Faceless enemy**_  
 _ **I'm so sorry**_  
 _ **Is this the way it's gotta be?**_  
 _ **Dear Agony**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_

"I know you did, Gohan...and I hope you'll understand why I reacted the way I did"  
"I think I do"  
Vegeta's smile grew, genuine and (at least to Gohan) loving. "I need time...Gohan...That's why-"

"That's why you brought me here? Time?"

A small, soft chuckle escaped the princes lips, and he nodded.

Unable to control it any longer, Gohan closed the gap between them, slowly and carefully pressing his chest against Vegeta's, wrapping his shaking arms around the shorter mans torso, sealing them together in a show of understanding that he hoped wasn't too far to go at that moment.  
Happiness flooded his system, drying his tears and bringing a beaming smile to his face. All of his fears had been pushed away, vanquished by a strength even greater than his own.

Unbeknownst to Gohan, Vegeta was hiding his own emotions as well, his eyes falling into shadow when Gohan looked away.

His face pressed against the younger Saiyans shoulder, Vegeta's knightly grin fell to a snarl.

Feeling a single emotion.

Disgust.

 _ **~-~-~**_  
 _ **I feel nothing anymore**_  
 _ **~-~-~**_


	10. Chapter 10

Gohans eyes opened slowly, his lids still heavy from sleeps hold. With a grin, he turned his head to glance at the form laying beside him. Vegeta lay on his side, one arm thrown haphazardly across Gohans chest. In the few months since they had entered the chamber, things had changed, at least to Gohan, on a noticeable level. They spent the majority of the days sparring, their love for battle etched deep in both of their saiyan heritage. Usually, they spent their nights conducting a different kind of training.

At this moment, Gohan was happy in this dimension. While Vegeta's heart was cold, he had softened. They had gone from falling asleep separately, to falling asleep together, usually naked and sweating. Over time, the other bed had gone unused in so long that they almost forgot it was even there. Though he was happy, and still held strong feelings for the saiyan prince, he had kept his thought on the matter internal. He feared rejection if he dared speak of his love again, so in three months, he hadn't voiced it. Since the night in his parents kitchen, he hadn't spoken of his feelings. That had been a dagger to his heart that he had no desire of repeating.

Slowly, as not to wake the sleeping prince, Gohan slid from under him, and stood from the bed. With a backward glance at Vegeta, he made his way towards the bathing quarters. Once inside, he wasted no time in turning the shower to the hottest he could stand and stepped inside, quietly pulling the fogged glass door shut behind him.

Vegeta stirred in his sleep, awakened by the sudden void of warmth beside him. Even in his half asleep state, Vegeta could feel the absence of power in his vicinity. Rolling over, Vegeta slowly peeled his eyes open, squinting against the harsh light. Glancing towards the bathing area, he saw steam rolling out the door and towards the ceiling. He pushed himself up off the bed and lightly placed his feet on the floor. Stretching as he stood, Vegeta took long, but quiet strides towards the sound of water thrumming against tile. Peeking around the door, he peered around the steam-filled room, looking for a sign of life. Once he came to the conclusion that is was safe, Vegeta quietly slipped inside. Slowly, he made his way to the shower door. With absolute silence, he pulled the shower door open just enough to see a sliver of naked flesh under the steaming hot water.

Gohan smiled. This was a waltz they had danced before. He tilted his head back, running his fingers through his hair and down his neck. He turned as his fingers reached his glistening pectorals, the muscles slick with water and rivers of soap. He loved this feeling. He loved it when Vegeta lusted after him. It was the one satisfaction that he had the beauty of shining within, and he planned to take full advantage of it. As his hands snaked lower, he let his head fall forward. Water splashed in waves from his coal black hair, and he glanced up, catching Vegetas eyes with his own. He cocked an eyebrow knowingly, his grin suddenly mischievous. Times like this were what he lived for inside the chamber. Vegeta slobbering after him like a ravenous wolf after a sick and helpless lamb. Gohans lean, lithe and muscular body was flawless and he knew it. He knew Vegeta saw it too.

Gohan watched as Vegeta reached down and grasped his hardening member. Vegeta saw Gohan glance slyly up at him as he stroked himself harder and harder like a crazed animal in heat. Shoving the shower door open further, Vegeta whipped Gohan around and pinned him to the shower wall. Vegeta sunk his teeth into Gohans shoulder as his hand moved from his own member to Gohans growing need.

Vegeta moved his mouth continuously lower on Gohans body, still stroking Gohan as his mouth tasted the younger saiyans flesh. Vegeta's mind was everywhere, in a completely cannibalistic mindset at this point. All he could think about was release. Grabbing Gohans throat, he turned the teen to face him, and then fell to his knees. Without so much as the slightest warning, Vegeta took Gohan entirely into his mouth, rolling his tongue across the smooth, rounded head. Gohan grunted, barely hiding a moan. The prince of the saiyan race may have been on his knees, but they both knew he was in complete control.

Gohan gasped, careful to steady himself against the cool tile wall. He popped and rolled his hips forward, driving his erection into Vegeta's waiting mouth. The room was spinning, his vision blurred. He pushed harder, felt the back of Vegeta's throat against his throbbing cock, and went momentarily blinded by his pleasure. He entangled his fingers in the thick raven tresses, and began to feel himself growing weak. His knees began to quiver, and he shook his head, sending droplets of steaming water spraying in an arch around his head like a halo.

"Stop, Vegeta stop...I'm gonna-"

Vegeta varied his pace with every squirm from Gohan, slow, then fast, then slow again, teasing Gohan along the way. Taking Gohans member into his mouth again, Vegeta flicked his tongue teasingly on Gohans throbbing, hard cock. Vegeta could feel the veins in Gohans cock pulse in his mouth from the surging rivers of blood. Flicking his tongue against the tip, paying close attention to Gohans movements, Vegeta slammed Gohans entire length down his throat a final time. He held Gohans bucking hips against the wall as he brought the teen to climax. Vegeta could feel Gohans body release, and streams of creamy, thick seed spewed into Vegeta's mouth and down his throat.

Gohan gasped, his jaw dropping open as Vegeta stood again, coming face to face with Gohan.

"God! Vegeta, I'm sorry, I-"

Vegeta licked his lips, and smirked slyly as he swallowed Gohans entire load. Gohan felt a shock of disbelief as he watched Vegeta hungrily gulp down his essence. His thoughts raced back to their first encounter. Gohan, an overly eager virgin, had given up far too easily. Vegeta had threatened him, and spat his seed onto the ground as if it had been something foul, not good enough to grace his royal lips. Now he accepted it and drank it like a sweet elixir. Just the thought and sight of it kept Gohan from going soft. Gohans eyes widened in surprise, and before he knew it, Vegeta was turning him, bending him at the waist until Gohan was at his mercy. The water trickled down Gohans back and down his shoulders, and Vegeta could feel his own cock pulsing, begging for climax. Vegeta took himself in his hand, giving a few good, hard pumps before grasping Gohan's hips and plunging himself into Gohans core.

Gohan cried out, his fingers clutching at the slick tile wall. As the days progressed, the prince had been showing him less and less mercy, being rougher and less forgiving. He felt Vegeta's rock hard length slide out and back into him, , and he held himself against the wall to keep from falling into it. Then he pushed as Vegeta pushed, and he felt them moving as one. A dance they had danced before, but this time it was different. Here, in this opposing reality, Vegeta had changed. This was new, as if he had morphed into a completely different person. Here, in this other world, his voice wasn't muffled by fear or the worry of getting caught. Here, in this place, he began to scream with his pleasure.

"Vegeta! Oh god!"

He was shaking, shivering from his emotions and the feeling of being taken and filled by someone he felt this way for. This forbidden longing. At that moment, he felt nothing but courage.

"Oh God, Vegeta! Vegeta..I love you"

Vegeta could feel himself inching closer and closer to climax with every thrust into Gohans body. The boy was wrapped around his member just tight enough to make the pleasure intoxicating. Vegeta could feel himself pulsing inside of Gohan, likely sending small shock waves through Gohans small body. The tension around his member was almost too much for him to bear. As Gohan professed his feelings, Vegeta slammed into him with a final thrust, spewing himself deep within his fellow saiyan. Vegeta chuckled.

"Of course you do"

Gohan arched, feeling Vegeta's cock pumping him full of hot cum. As he came, Vegeta rocked his cock against that spot deep inside, and Gohan slammed his eyes shut, a blinding light flashing like fireworks behind his closed lids. Screaming his lovers name, Gohan came hard, his cock jerking as he sprayed ribbons of cum on the shining tile wall. Spasming violently, he was thrown forward, collapsing on weak legs. On hands and knees, he shuddered, streams of the cooling water running down his back and pooling beneath him. He struggled to catch his breath, groaning. Finally, he sat up on his knees, glancing carefully over his shoulder at his master. Leaning against the opposite wall for support, Vegeta sighed.

"You're learning, runt" Vegeta smirked. "Seems the training has paid off"

Vegeta shook the water from his hair before walking out of the shower. He grabbed a towel, and buried his face in it, not noticing as Gohan stood behind him, and cut the water off. Grinning, Gohan pushed the shower door open, standing with a cool, confident smile on his lips. Though he hadn't returned it, Vegeta has accepted his confession instead of making fun of him. Knowing Vegeta's cold demeanor, this alone, to Gohan, was progress. His grin was maniacal, and when he spoke, his voice was sadistic and full of venom.

"I'm the one whose being trained, Vegeta? Seems to me like you're the one running in here like a puppy after a bitch in heat. Who owns who, prince Vegeta?" He enunciated his final two word's with calculated accuracy, careful and collected. Slipping his tongue across his teeth, Gohan stepped from the shower, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him. Though he had gotten his emotions from his mother, he was still a saiyan.

Masochism was in his blood.

Vegeta perked at Gohans words. He could feel a twinge of anger bubbling beneath the surface, his blood pressure rising.

"What did you just say?" Vegeta growled through gritted teeth.

With an incredible speed, Vegeta was on him, slamming Gohan back, and pinning him against the wall. Gohans head bounced off the tile behind him, slammed hard, but still, he grinned.

"Watch what you say, mutt" Vegeta spat. "Remember your place, half breed. I can build you up as easily as I can destroy you, wiping your insignificant existence from the planet." Vegeta's words came out as exact and calculated as Gohan's own, and it forced a shiver up the youngsters spine. Vegeta growled, his face mere inches from Gohans.

Gohan laughed heartily, his eyes never leaving Vegeta's. One thing he had come to love about the prince was how easily you could get him riled up...in more ways than just one. Gohan felt a knot beginning to rise on the back of his head, but all he acknowledged was the thrill of Vegeta's power level rising.

"Really?" He pushed against Vegetas stone hard chest with his shoulder, knocking him back and off of him. "We've been here for months and you've yet to follow through with any punishments." Gohan pressed his chest against the shorter saiyans and growled back. A bolt of lightning seemed to pass between them, and Gohan felt the air begin to stir. "I'm beginning to think this old dog is all bark...and no REAL bite"

"C'mon Vegeta" He reached out swiftly, grabbing Vegetas head in his hands. Gohan brushed his lips against his masters mouth, and whispered quietly, "Come on, punish me"

The smile that graced the dark prince's mouth was horrifying. Terrible in it's intensity, "So...the little brat wishes to be punished?"

Gohan's smile matched his prince's, wolfish and daring, "Yes. Please?"

Without a word of warning, Vegeta grabbed his prey around the throat, his thumbs digging in to Gohan's bobbing adam's apple. He pressed him back, forcing him against the wall. He pushed, slamming Gohan's shoulder's against the tiles, slick with condensation from the steam. Eyes darting between Gohan's widened eyes and his lips, bitten scarlet and parted just slightly.

"So...the little maggot believes that it is he who own's Vegeta, does he?"

Gohan grinned, his eyes sparkling with his excitement. Though the breath had long been choked from his throat, he nodded carefully, never breaking eye contact. He wanted to be sure that Vegeta understood. A clear and true challenge.

Leaning forward, his nose wrinkling in a look of utter discontentment, Vegeta shook his head...Slowly...methodically.

"From day one, you've been my little bitch. A punching bag and a whore...but now you think-truly-that it is YOU who own's ME?"

Again, Gohan nodded, his smile lifting even farther. Within the time they had been in the chamber, Gohan had learned exactly what to say to get his way. Something he never thought, even in his darkest dreams...that pain would be his biggest desire. Was it the saiyan within him? The warrior? Or was he really, truly an owned man?

A sudden wave of frustration flooded Gohans body and he pushed back, knocking Vegeta back and off of him.

"Stop stalling, old man!"

Vegeta's power level spiked dangerously, and Gohan could see the excitement in his features, "Stalling?"

A nod, and Gohan's smile became darker...sinister. "What's the matter, Vegeta? You scared? You're such a powerful warrior... hurt me!"

Vegeta glanced towards the door, practically vibrating with emotion. "You don't know what you're truly asking for...mutt"

Gohan leapt forward, both hands squarely on Vegeta's chest, driving him away. "Come on! What are you waiting for?!"

Vegeta's grin fell, turning into a sneer of distaste, "Don't fuckin' put your hand's on ME, boy!"

With a bark of laughter, Gohan jumped forward once more, his fist cocked, coiled like a cobra ready to strike. Before Vegeta could say another word, he struck, his fist connecting with a solid 'thump' to the side of Vegeta's dumbstruck face.

"I'll put my hand's wherever I want to! What are YOU gonna do about it?!"

His heartbeat in his ears, he took a single step forward, "Listen...Gohan" Vegeta's word were low, acidic and venomous.

Gohan threw his fist again, this time square in the middle of the prince's chest, his grin never falling. Pride had taken him and twisted him into a monster out for his next hit of adrenaline. Part of him, a small voice in the back of his mind, protested. What was he doing? How far would he push this? Vegeta could hurt him, and badly. He knew it, and still he pushed.

This time in the chamber with the prince of his race had changed him. Slowly but surely it was changing him. Twisting him into something darker.

A sudden deafening bang sounded around the room, and Gohan flinched back, taken by surprise. A golden glow suddenly lit the room, and Gohan had to squint against the brightness. Electricity whipped the air, and Gohan felt his heart drop into his stomach. Perhaps he had pushed one button too many...

Vegeta's eyes, deathly white and fixed, found their target, and Gohan gulped thickly. The next few seconds were a blur, and when Gohan finally regained consciousness, he was on the ground, a pile of rubble surrounding him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and nothing but an intense white light shone around him.

'Oh great...i'm dead...' was the only thought that entered his troubled mind. 'im an idiot'

He inhaled sharply, and a radiating pain hit his chest. He hissed in pain, a hand flying up to his side. His ribs protested loudly. "Great...broken ribs, just what I needed" Placing one hand flat on the ground he pushed, struggling just to sit up.

Before he could get a grasp on his surroundings, he was slammed back down, onto his spine. He let out a grunt of surprise, stars dancing across his vision. Slowly, through his blurred vision, Vegeta came into focus.

"You ask for pain, runt?"

Slowly, despite his inner protests, Gohan nodded. He was rewarded with a sharp backhand across the mouth. An explosion of blood filled his mouth. He whimpered, screwing his eyes tightly shut.

"I'll make you regret your words." Vegeta's voice was a low growl, and it caused a shiver to race up Gohan's spine and slam into his skull.

Again, Vegeta's fingers found his windpipe, quickly and effectively squeezing all of the air from his lungs.

Slowly, Vegeta leaned down to him, his mouth nearly resting against his earlobe when he next spoke, "Look at you, weak little piece of garbage. Pathetic and utterly worthless..." A chuckle, and then "Just like your clown of a father"

Gohan felt a jolt to his system, like he had grabbed onto an electric grid. His entire body went rigid, muscles tensed as steel cables. His vision throbbed, his heart slamming against his rib cage. The excitement drained from his mind like water from a cracked bathtub, and he was left with another, stronger emotion. Rage.

He brought his hands up, wrapping shaking fingers around Vegeta's thrumming forearms. Pulling back, he managed, but barely, to pull the prince's fingers from his throat. Gohan gulped audibly, and when he spoke, it was a pained whisper, "don't...talk about...my father"

Vegeta coughed a bray of laughter in the teen's bruised face, "Your father...is a joke"

Slowly, the electricity pounding within Gohan began to spark outwards, radiating out from every limb, coursing through his system and trickling out into the air surrounding him. It pulsed through his body, his muscles twitching and bulging as it filled his body. It sparked across his forehead, his hair stiffening, lightening from root to tip until it stood on end, sharp spikes jutting from his scalp.

The energy exploded from within him in a wave like an atomic bomb, radiating from within him and washing the ground and air around him. A scream erupted from him, an uncontrollable, violent note, rising in volume as it lowered in pitch until the ground around him shook from his wrath. His spine bent at an impossible angle, arching until his shoulders lifted from the ground and bent painfully.

In one swift, undetectable motion, he brought his legs up, beneath Vegeta and placed his feet solidly on Vegeta's heaving chest. Something within him snapped, and he thrust forward with all of his strength, throwing Vegeta back and off of him.

With a cry of pain, Vegeta struck a nearby wall and bounced off like a child's plaything. The pain split his skull like he had been struck with an axe, and his mind raced in circles.

Maybe...just maybe...he had pushed too far?

He pulled his legs beneath him, shakily standing on two quivering legs.

He ran a hand through his stiffened blonde locks and slowly turned to face the little brat, and an overwhelming anxiety smacked him in the heart. When he raised his eyes to catch Gohan's, he felt real fear. For the first time in a long time.

"Don't fucking talk about my father!"

The young Saiyan's voice echoed around them and nearly made Vegeta flinch. Though he would never show it...

Gohan charged forward, the air heavy around him and thick with his anger.

Vegeta noticed too late what was about to happen. Gohan threw a punch to his gut that doubled him in half and caught the air from his lungs. His breath was forced from his in a surprising whoosh. He bent double, clutching his throbbing abdomen. He forced a chuckle and glanced up at Gohan with a smug grin.

"Finally, I get a real rise out of you, boy"

"You shut your mouth!" Gohan roared, erupting forward once more, catching Vegeta just under the chin in an uppercut that drove the older saiyans teeth together with a sickening clatter. Pain hit his brain like a Mack truck, and before he could think, he was flat on his back. He forced himself to sit up, at least, and when he looked at Gohan again, the boy's eyes were shadowed by a strong emotion.

Vegeta felt blood filling his mouth, and leaned to the side to spit, his blood splattering across the floor. How could he have let it get this far? Did he really believe that Gohan would never fight back?

He pushed himself forward, falling onto his hands and knee's. His head swam with swirling light and darkness. His mind was fighting to black out, save himself from the pain, but his pride would never allow it. Hanging his head, the blood pooled from his mouth, dripping to the floor where it formed a puddle quickly.

Vegeta brought a shaking hand to his face, swiping the back of his fist across his lips. It came away smeared crimson, just as he knew it would.

His mind was filled then, with a single, troubling thought.

He had gone too far.

His plan was falling apart. Exploding in his face.

He had fucked up.


End file.
